Dazed & Confused
by TicklePickle
Summary: Interupting Dead and Gone, Sookie's day just keeps getting weirder, like Alice in Wonderland down the rabbit hole weird. A fairy kind of adventure with splashes of Eric and Co. Because lets face it it just ain't SVM without Eric in some form or other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you who are following Broken, I'm sorry I'm posting another story but it wouldn't leave me alone and I've lost my muse for Broken. I'm hoping I can pick up the plot threads again over the Christmas break and I'll get another chapter out. In the meantime, this is a little something that has been sat at the back waving it's hand in the air shouting me.. me.. at me for a while. Let me know what you guys think, I still don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own and any familiar characters belong to Miss Haris.**

Chapter 1

Sitting in that dilapidated shack with my poor body being used for entertainment I never thought I'd get out alive. After what seemed like hours of calling for Eric both vocally and through our bond, I finally came to the realisation that no one was coming. My head lolled to the side and I could feel what little blood I had left pour down my side, _'it won't be much longer_' I thought and I'll see my Gran again. My heart started to splutter and I could feel myself getting colder. It was at this point after I'd lost all hope of getting out alive, I could feel a warmth building in my chest. The sensation surprised me and as it grew I became less aware of the pain. _'Hmm that's odd, how can you be cold and numb and warm all at the same time'_. Then I realised 'how can _I be thinking things like this so calmly whilst being tortured?_' I'm sure I heard a whisper of a word break through my inner musings and the fog of pain that was my mind. The warmth in my chest seemed to glow hotter and a bright light burst forth blinding me and filling the small shack. I could hear screaming and then the darkness took me.

The first thing I became aware of as I drifted out of the blackness was a strong burning smell. It reminded me of the campfires we used to have behind my parents' house when I was young. We'd toast marshmallows and drink hot chocolate; it was one of the better memories from my childhood. Eventually my brain kicked in and I remembered what had happened to me, but where was the pain I should be feeling? I was definitely confused; best open my eyes and take a peek at what was going on. My lids were heavy and slow to react to my brains command to open, but slowly they fluttered open and I got my first look at my surroundings. The night sky was the first thing I saw, blink, the moon shining down on me from the left, blink, a slight red glow in my peripheral, blink, a golden glimmer. _'Hmm, odd! Why was I outside?_' I managed to move my head to the right where I saw the red glow, a dark shape the edges glowing like embers. The movement seemed easy and didn't hurt to I lifted my head slightly, again dark shapes and glowing embers. The pieces of the puzzle that was my surroundings were nowhere near coming together. I sat up and the dark shapes came into focus the walls of the shack, then everything came back to me, the warmth the bright light and then the nothing. I threw a mental net out, nothing. _'Right Sookie, something happened, you're stood in the ruins of the shack you were tortured in, no sign of your torturers, what do you do now?'_

The only thing I could come up with was to get the hell out of here and back to civilisation. I stood, still marvelling at the fact I felt fine, better than fine actually I felt great. The next thing on my to do list, the golden glimmer, was actually what looked like a bubble. As I stepped up to it and reached a hand out before my fingertips made contact. Pop! It disappeared. 'What _the... Ok Sookie you can now officially freak out! Your god knows where, in the ruins of a shack you had been tortured in, which you have no physical evidence of, surrounded by a golden shimmery bubble that just disappeared_.' I was off and rambling by this point. It was at this point a void appeared on my mental radar closing in fast. My head whipped round in the direction of the approaching void as a thought flitted through my mind. _'Vampire, female, roughly 200 years old. Pam_.' just as the very vampiress blurred into view.

"Pam?" She cocked her head to one side

"Sookie"

"Erm what's going on?"

"I thought you might be able to tell me. My master has been incapacitated since sunset and about an hour ago I was called to this spot."

"Called? What do you mean Called?"

"Like a Makers call, except I was right beside my master and he wasn't in any shape to be sending me away, it was a compulsion to be here and here I find my masters bonded" Very odd, but first things first location.

"Where are we?"

"Just over the border in Arkansas." She had a faraway look when she said, "Come , Eric is calling me back to him."

"Is he alright Pam? I can't feel him."

She paused looking me over; weighing up her options of how much to tell me and in the end she simply replied, "I do not know what happened to him. Physically he's fine, but the pain I felt from him was like nothing I'd ever experienced in my life."

I was truly shocked when she held out her hand to me. So I stared at it like it was going to bite me, but the look on her face was genuine and I recovered somewhat as I slowly walked over to her. I was about to make a comment on how she was offering, (willingly I might add) to touch a human who was not her bedfellow. But as soon as my hand gripped hers the glimmering bubble was back, this time surrounding both of us. Pam hissed and her fangs snapped down as even I felt the wave of magic surrounding us.

We were no longer outside; I looked around us and was surprised to see we were in a house. '_Could this night get any weirder? Oh better even think that, as I have a feeling it certainly can.'_

I was pulled from my wandering thoughts by Pam yanking my arm; pulling me within striking distance of her fangs, which were definitely down and itching to rip out my throat, "What is this magic? Was that you Sookie?" She hissed in my face. I'd seen Pam angry a few times but she was furious and I struggled to answer in my sudden fear of my friend.

"I have no idea Pam this night just keeps getting stranger and stranger. Where are we now?" I asked as I spun round as much as her grip would allow, taking in my surroundings.

"In Eric's house, outside his study to be specific. How did we get here?" She was backing me against the wall, a threatening glint in her eye.

'I... I don't know, I have no idea what's going on.' I sobbed, I was so confused and scared. I didn't have any idea what was going on. I'd certainly share if I did.

There was groaning coming from just inside the study door. Her head whipped round and she stalked off entering the room, "Don't go anywhere!" She growled over her shoulder at me. After a minute I edged towards the door listening to the faint murmurs coming from within, one slightly louder than the others "Sookie?" I stuck my head round the door and my eyes fell on Eric. He looked awful slumped on the floor in front of a huge wing backed armchair. I started to rush to his side, when a low growl halted me in my tracks. Pam was in front of me in a flash, hands curled into claws in a defensive stance in front of her maker.

"I told you not to move! Are you suddenly deaf as well as stupid?" She growled at me. Not sure what to say to that, I looked past her to Eric. Why was he letting her act this way in front of me? "It's no good looking at Eric to step in for you. We both agreed until we can find out what the hell happened to him and whatever shit you just did to get us here. It would be best you stayed away." I couldn't ignore the gleeful smirk on her face or the fact that Eric wouldn't even look at me. I had to talk to him, why was he being this way and letting Pam speak for him. Since when did he act so, so... unEriclike.

"Eric...?" I whispered, trying to get some sort of confirmation out of him.

"Just go Sookie, you are not welcome here." Putting my hand over my mouth I stiffed a sob as his words cut through me. I felt an odd sensation in my chest, similar to the warmth I felt earlier and I hurriedly wiped my eyes before the tears could spill over down my cheeks. I quickly turned and ran for the door; I had to get away from them. Why were they being so cold and cruel? Our relationship couldn't be over; I would be forever tied to him through our bond. It was permanent, was I going to have to feel his life force in the back of my mind for the rest of my life? This day was just too disturbing.

I stumbled out of the house and only then did I realise I had no idea where I was or how I was going to get home. The warmth in my chest was building stronger and stronger, my tongue felt thick in my mouth and strangely tingly_. 'Huh, well that's new.'_ The heat in my chest was getting uncomfortable now, with my head swimming and vision starting to fail; I caught a glimpse of a sparkly white ball gown before I hit the floor and my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, sorry it took me so long, work has been manic and I've been typing away whenever I get a spare minute. But it took me 2 days to reread and edit it because I kept getting interrupted. Sorry if I missed any mistakes or if it jumped tense. I tried my best but I still don't have a beta and I won't let anyone else I know read it as fanfiction is my guilty pleasure. Thanks to all those who put this on alert, favourite or reviewed. It encourages me to keep plugging on.**

* * *

**Rule Forty-Two: All persons more than a mile high to leave the court...**

Coming out of the blackness, I couldn't help but notice my sense of smell was the first sense to come back to me. They always say hearing is the last sense you lose. Well apparently smell is the first to come back and I could definitely smell something, although I guess conscious thought hasn't quite caught up with my senses as I couldn't place the scent. I tried to reach out with my other sense to see if I could piece together well anything about the situation I was in.

_Right hearing first, nope nothing. Any minds in range? Again a negative. Touch? Definitely on something soft, maybe a bed. Well that could be good or bad depending on whose bed I was in. Best try opening my eyes, yup definitely in a bed. __Hmm four poster and the curtains are drawn,__ that must be why it's seemed dark_. Doing a quick inventory of my body I gingerly lifted an arm anticipating some form of stiffness after I hit the ground before I passed out. As before when all this weirdness started there was no pain, '_yup just still as weird as it was before then.'_ Not quite brave enough to breech the protective curtains yet, I quickly went over everything I knew so far. I've read enough mystery novels over the years to begin seeing patterns and putting pieces together. _'Sleuth skills don't fail me now'_

Right I was kidnapped and tortured by fairies yesterday? Something happened to me during the torture and it all went downhill from there. Searing bright lights destroyed the shack and my torturers; I must have produced that big golden bubble as it happened again when Pam found me. I somehow transported both me and Pam to Eric's house; my heart gave a little pang at this point thinking of his rejection. I ran, there was heat again and I blacked out. Hang on there was something else before I blacked out, a white glittery ball gown. _'Oh God, I have no idea how it all comes together. My sleuth skills have definitely failed me._ Slumping back on the pillows I ran my hands along the surface of the sheets. _'Mmm they feel good. _Must be expensive I can almost feel the thread count.

Pulled from my slight sulk by a sudden knock at the door, panicking slightly I quickly decided to bite the bullet and I stick my head out of the curtains. I've never been so shocked in my life; I never thought I'd be in a place like this. It's huge! There was a fainting couch, a vanity table and an amour all in a rich dark cherry wood. The walls were a pale shade of pink and the huge window flooded the room with light. I didn't get long to appreciate my surrounds when a second knock ripped through my gawking.

Quickly scrambling out of the bed calling out, "Who is it?"

"It's Claudine, can I come in?" Her tinkling voice was a welcome one and I didn't hesitate to throw open the door and engulf her in a bear hug. Laughing at my enthusiastic greeting, she gently patted me on the back in that patronising way people do when they aren't sure what to make of you.

I took a big breath before firing out the most pressing questions my confused mind could get together. "Where am I? How did you find me? Do you know what's happening to me? I was kidnapped yesterday; well I think it was yesterday, it may have been the day before… How long have I been out of it? Where…."

"Whoa there cousin; one question at a time." holding up her hands in the universal sign for stop. "What was the first one again? Where are you?" I nodded my confirmation, "Well that's easy. You're in the fairy realm of course." I just gawked at her for a few seconds before I ran to the window to take a look outside.

The first and most shocking thing I saw was the second sun in the sky. It had a reddish hew and was about twice the size of what I presumed was the regular sun. But then again maybe it wasn't I was in another realm after all. 'Certainly _something to think about another time._' It gave me a feeling of wellbeing as I basked in its rays and I found it difficult to drag my eyes away from the sky and look at what else was different, but I managed it. Far in the distance I could see snow-capped peaks that gave way to lush green valleys below, which eventually gave way to houses and streets. I appeared to be in a fairy-tale castle from what I could see of the building as I looked immediately below me into the courtyard and the hustle and bustle of daily life. My face must have been a picture as I was brought out of my gawking by Claudine's tinkling laugh behind me.

"Oh Cousin, your face is truly comical. Come let us get you dressed and fed; I'll answer as many questions as I can over breakfast." She wandered over to a tapestry on the far wall and pulled it back to reveal a doorway. "You can wash up over there" She said while gesturing to the pitcher and bowl on the sideboard before she went through the doorway, "I'll just grab you something to wear."

The water was still just the right side of hot and extremely refreshing; although I couldn't quite work out how it had gotten onto the sideboard, I certainly hadn't seen it before. In fact I don't remember seeing this sideboard at all when I checked my surroundings earlier. Quickly washing up, it didn't take long for Claudine to emerge from the doorway carrying a long pale pink gown in her arms.

"I think this will do for today." Holding it up for my perusal, I couldn't help myself as I gushed like a girl at the dress she presented.

"Oh Claudine, it's beautiful." It was a floor length, empire-waist gown with spaghetti straps and the bust encrusted with crystals.

"Here let me help you." She said while gathering the material in her hands ready to place it over my head. "Arms up"

Another thing I hadn't noticed, I was naked. '_When did that happen? Had I been naked all this time? I can't believe I hugged Claudine naked! Oh God I'm so embarrassed_.'

Letting out a small giggle, Claudine shook her head at me. "Yes you have been naked all this time, no I'm not reading your mind your blush says it all and it certainly isn't anything to be embarrassed about. You're going to have to lose your silly human notions of modesty. I assure you it doesn't bother me in the slightest. Now arms up." She admonished me, just like a certain female vamp I wasn't thinking about right now and followed her little speech with an eye roll.

Dutifully following her order, I raised my arms over my head and allowed her to dress me. Nudging some matching silk ballet slippers towards me with her foot, I quickly slipped them on and followed her out of the door towards what I hoped would be a decent breakfast. My stomach was growling loud and rather impatiently as we twisted and turned down the endless maze of corridors that all looked far too similar for me to find my way back without a map and maybe a compass. She stopped abruptly outside a large oak door and I only just stopped myself from colliding with her back. Giving my hand a quick squeeze and an encouraging smile before she threw open the door and dragged me with her into the room. Giving me only a split second to think _why the H.E. double hockey sticks did she look at me like that?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one is a little longer, I've not had that much interest in this story. I'm not sure if it's because it's still quite short or if no one really cares. If your not quite getting into this one, please let me know, give me some pointers and I'll see if I can change it around a bit. I quite like this one personally it's flowing out of my brain quite easily and I'm enjoying writing it. As always I own nothing just borrowing and please alert, fav or review if you want me to continue with it. Thanks to all those who already have, I'm plugging on because of you guys.**

* * *

I know I keep telling myself, 'this couldn't get any weirder' but at every turn, I proved myself wrong yet again. As soon as we entered the room my eyes immediately fell upon Niall, who was positively beaming at me from the head of the large oak table.

"Sookie! Blood of my blood. Come eat, I'm sure your absolutely famished after your ordeal." He gestured to the empty chair to his right.

Making my way to his side, I couldn't help the shy smile that graced my lips at his warm greeting. I was almost positive I could feel the happiness radiating from him, which I confirmed the closer I got to him, as the feeling got much stronger. I was beaming by the time I reached his side. Standing swiftly he embraced me tightly, pulling me away only briefly to kiss the centre of my forehead before bringing me back to his chest and tighten his hold slightly. He held me for a quite a while and I couldn't help myself from sinking into his warm embrace and taking the comfort I needed from it. It was almost as good as having Gran back with me. I had tried so hard to keep my unresolved emotions about her death at bay, but it appeared the dam I had so strongly held in place for so long had broken and it wasn't long before the tears were pouring down my face.

Niall inhaled deeply before he whispered into my hair, "It's okay, little one. Let it all out, you are amongst family and we care for you very much." We were in each other's arms for several minutes before I could feel gentle waves of magic wash over me before the golden bubble made an appearance. I knew it was some kind of healing magic of some kind, it tingled like all fae magic I had previously experienced and most importantly it gave me the peace I had been craving. Giving me a quick squeeze, he finally pulled me away from him and guiding me into my chair.

"I'm sure you have many questions that have arisen over the last few hours. I promise to answer as many as I can but you are in desperate need to recharge after your display. What would you like for breakfast?" He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but feel like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I wasn't alone; I had a family at last. A family that was willing to answer my questions. Trying not to let my excitement at getting the answers I sorely needed show too much, I barely had to think about what I wanted.

"Do you have pancakes and sausage? I understand if you don't, I'll have anything really." Quickly stopping myself from starting a long drawn out ramble of second guessing and apologising for my request.

"There is no need to get agitated my dear, if that is what you want. That is what you shall have." Niall smiled at me reassuringly and he motioned to a servant stood against the wall. "The Duchess would like some breakfast, please see to her request." The man disappeared from the room so quickly I'd have thought he was a vampire.

"Erm Niall, why did you call me Duchess?" I asked tentatively.

He simply replied, "Because you are." The look of confusion on my face caused him to sigh before he quickly began to explain my position in the world.

"As you know I am the Current Crown Prince of the fae realm. My son Fintan although only half fae was still granted the title of Duke as is fitting for the son of the Prince and next in line for the throne. As your Grandfather and your father have gone to the Summerlands, the title falls to you." He smiled broadly at his explanation, but it just gave me more questions.

"I'm sorry, I still don't know very much about fae society and how you all fit together." I felt almost embarrassed about my ignorance. I'd only heard what other supes had said about fairies and the little bit that Claudine had told me.

"I can get one of the tutors to give you a run down if you would like. It is my dearest wish that you will stay with us for a while, you're quite safe here and it would be the best place for you while you are mastering control." The eager look on his face made it hard to say no, But years of questioning peoples motives made me cautious, I was stubborn and although I wanted answers I had a job and responsibilities at home that needed tending to.

"As much as I'd like to accept your generous offer, I have a job and responsibilities at home that can't just be ignored."

It was Claudine's turn to jump in at this point; I'd almost forgotten she was there. "Sookie, I know you love your job and you little house means so much to you but you were meant for more. You cannot continue to just scrape by on the meagre wages of a barmaid and the vampires will continue to use you for their own ends. It wouldn't take much for the Nevada King to put the Viking in a position to give you over to him. Make no mistake Sookie; you would be a slave for the rest of your life if he got his hands on you." She reached over the table to take my hand, "I'm not trying to frighten you into making a decision but I did take you from the Vikings driveway after he had sent you away. I'm not sure how long his affection for you will keep him on your side. You are showing a surprising amount of magic for a Halfling and it is our duty to help you hone your skills and support you through whatever changes are to come. Please allow us to help you; we only want what is best for you."

She continued to stroke my hand soothingly while I slowly came to terms with the fact that perhaps I was out of my depth and it wasn't weak to need people to guide you when you were lost. At some point I really needed to sit myself down and reassess my life, I seem to put off so much of the difficult decisions and it needs to stop. But first I needed as much information as I could get and that won't happen unless I put my trust in those that held the answers.

At this point the servant returned with my breakfast and after placing in front of me and giving a little bow that caused me to chuckle slightly. He quickly turned to Niall and handed him a scroll tied with a red ribbon. The amazing aroma of sausages and syrup pulled my attention to the plate in front of me and away from Niall and his mysterious letter.

Between mouthfuls I mused out loud what I needed to do to extend my stay. "I still have some savings that should cover my bills for a little while. I guess I could stay for a week or two but I'll need to go back and set things in motion. I need to call Sam and let him know I need time off and set some payments up for the taxes and get someone to pick up my mail."

Niall suddenly interrupted my musing, "My dear let me take care of it all. It seems silly to take you back when all those things can be done by a simple phone call to my lawyer. I believe you have met him before, Mr Catalides. He is quite taken with you and it is a simple thing. Let me take care of it." I bristled at the implication that I couldn't manage my own affairs, it felt like a certain high handed vampire I was still trying not to think about. "Calm yourself my dear, I did not mean to anger you. I know you are quite capable of seeing to your own affairs, but at this time it would be easier if you stayed in this realm. Since you have been here several things have happened and it would not be safe for you to venture back to the human realm, I have just received reports of increased vampire activity around your home. I was trying to protect you from the knowledge that your home is not the safe haven you think it is at the moment. Forgive me I should have just told you instead of talking my way around the problem. I am just an old fairy who is used to getting what he wants." He gave me what I guessed were his puppy dog eyes, which made me laugh and I couldn't help forgiving him for his error.

Smiling back at him, "I forgive you; enough has happened to me in the last few years, I would be pretty dumb to ignore an older and wiser being trying to keep me safe. When can we talk about what happened to me and what it all means for me now?"

"Finish your meal and we can take a walk in the gardens, I will explain all I can to you. I'm still piecing together what I know so forgive me if I omit anything if I haven't got a solid answer to give you." At the promise of answers I quickly finished my meal. Niall happily turned to Claudine and began conversing in the melodic language of the fae. I had only heard a few words spoken in it but it was a wonderful language to listen to, I hoped I would get to learn a few words of it I had always wanted to learn another language. While they spoke I took in my surroundings for the first time. The room was large enough to house a wooden table that could seat sixteen people; the wooden chairs were solid yet delicately carved with a soft royal blue velvet cushion on the seat. The walls were painted a soft yellow and there were many large canvas portraits on each of the four walls. They all shared a striking resemblance to Niall so I presumed they were of his ancestors; I almost expected them to be lined with suits of armour like a cliché fairy tale castle, but there were just a few delicate pieces of furniture. A sideboard that had a hunting scene carved into the front with a selection of priceless looking ornaments on top and of course the male servant dressed in a fancy light blue uniform dutifully standing sentry near the door awaiting his next order.

It didn't take me long to clear my plate, "Are you ready for our walk my dear?" Niall asked as he stood.

"Yes thank you that was delicious, I hadn't realised how hungry I actually was." I hoped my manners were up to snuff for such a prestigious place, but I knew Gran would be rolling in her grave if I didn't at least make an effort with the manners I had available to me. They would just have to do until I could get Claudine to give me a few pointers later.

Niall led me through the door back into the maze like corridors. Left, right, right, left until he came to a solid oak door and produced a key from thin air. I tried not to look too surprised at the sudden reminder of how magical fairies were, while he unlocked the door and pushed it open. He leaned in close and whispered into my ear, "This is my private garden, it is thoroughly warded and no one will hear our conversation. Some of the things I have to tell you are of a sensitive nature and it would be best if they were not common knowledge."

Quickly stepping over the threshold, I felt a tingle of power rush through me, then it was gone and we were standing in a beautiful garden. There was a blue-grey gravel path that wound its way through the formal looking planting. Short scrubs and plants gave way to substantial flowering bushes and eventually great tall trees in the centre. As we started a slow walk towards the centre, Niall began his explanation of what was happening both in general and those things that specifically affected me. By the time we had reached the centre I was feeling seriously overwhelmed. I had gone from being blissfully ignorant though confused, to being practically catatonic with shock and awe at the possibilities and choices left before me. Quickly leading me to a bench he sat me down and spoke quietly so as not to startle me, "I can see I have overwhelmed you dear. If it pleases you, I will leave you to come to terms with everything I have told you. If you have any questions just call my name and I will be by your side in an instant." He bowed slightly before he popped out.

My mind was reeling. I had actually been kidnapped, it wasn't some bizarre dream. I had been taken by Niall's enemies and tortured by infamous fairy assassins, which in showing me their respective talents had apparently dislodged the dam Fintan had put on my spark as my body tried to protect itself. My spark had ignited and I had blasted my captors, reducing them to dust. It just so happened that they weren't the only fairies in the shack. Niall's rival, Prince Brandon was also there watching my torture and when the shack went bang so did he. It turned out I was captured for two reasons, one was because I was a part fairy and they were following some Nazi type 'final solution' purge on those not of full blood and two because I was related to Niall, in his opinion was a great way to get Niall's attention and get him to fight openly with him.

Also Niall offered me a permanent place in the fairy realm. I had done him a great service by destroying his greatest enemy and he felt I deserved some recognition for it, especially now my spark had ignited and I would need guidance in how to master it. He was unsure which skills I would show as it wasn't an exact science when it came to Halflings, but he assured me he had people capable of directing me in any aspect of magic I might show proficiency for. If I chose to stay here I could remain in contact with my friends and family and provided I was escorted I could visit my home. It grated a bit that I needed to be protected but he promised once I was capable of protecting myself to an acceptable standard I was welcome to come and go as I pleased, which calmed me greatly.

But the piece of information that shocked me the most and had left me almost catatonic was the fact that now my spark had ignited, it was likely I was going to live a very long time. Just how long he couldn't say, but I was guaranteed at least a couple of centuries. I would out live my brother and my friends which was a very scary thought. Plus the longer I stayed here, the more my spark would thrive and my fae traits would come to the fore. I would become less human and more fae. I couldn't quite get my head around it. I had always thought of myself as a human with a quirk, but to find out I could go the other way and become a fairy with a quirk was something else entirely. The situation was twofold, I would be able to protect myself better from other supes and become a powerful being in my own right with enough training. If I left here and went back to my human life, my spark could die out from lack of contact from other fairies; my body would wither and eventually die along with the spark. Plus from what Niall implied; I was pretty much guaranteed to become someone's prisoner and my family and friends could end up being used to force my compliance or I could be turned in the hope that my telepathy would remain intact.

Being the stubborn girl I was, although it was a bit of a no brainer; what I had to do was hard. To let go of Sookie Stackhouse, small town barmaid and resident freak was not an easy task. She had been such a large part of my personality for so long, I was having trouble un-pigeonholing myself from the box the good people of Bon Temps had put me in for all these years.

I had sat on the bench for a good while before I shifted my position slightly to alleviate the numbness in my legs and butt. I suddenly became very aware I wasn't alone. Turning my head slightly my mouth fell open at the sight of the person next to me. If I thought I was shocked before it was nothing compared to this.

* * *

**Bit of a cliffy there, I have some of the next chapter written hopefully it won't take me too long to finish it. I had more written but I was writing it on my phone at my mums and I stupidly updated my phone and lost half of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a quick note about the flow of time, this chapter jumps about a bit and hopefully I won't confuse you all with it. Plus we finally get to hear from the Viking.**

**After Sookie passed out at the end of chapter 1 and Claudine took her to the fairy realm, she was out of it for about 2 days. Time passes differently in the fae realm it goes much slower than in the human realm. (It's one of the reasons the fae live so long.) Anyhoo I haven't done any proper maths to work it all out but as long as you keep in mind one flow of time is slower than the other it'll all work out peachy. (I hope!)**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and added this story to alert and favourite. You guys are great and so encouraging. Please continue to review; it really does inspire me to keep writing.**

* * *

**But I don't want to go among mad people…**

Victor was pacing in his office; he needed to come up with a fool proof plan to get the telepath away from the Viking. No matter how he racked his brains he could only come up with a flimsy kidnap plot. He was a better strategist than this why was he finding it so hard to come up with something now? He let out a growl of frustration as he flopped down in his chair behind the large walnut desk; letting his head fall back and his eyes close; he lost himself in several scenarios before he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter." He called, the door opened and his secretary walked in. Her head bowed slightly, a small stack of papers and a notebook in hand.

"Good evening Sir, I have a couple of messages for you and some papers to sign." He liked this one, her no nonsense approach to the tasks he gave her made her invaluable and the fact that she wasn't interested in being a 'fuck n feed' made a refreshing change to the majority of the humans within the building.

If he wanted a whore he would simple call down to the donor pool. It took a long time to find a decent secretary that had a reasonable degree of intelligence. The usual fang banger types had all been glamoured too many times to be of much use and their administrative skills were for shit.

"Thank you Margaret, I'll sign the papers now. I'll be going out in an hour or so, if you could get Felipe on the phone before I go that would be lovely." He gave the woman a genuine smile, she was professional and straight to the point both values he greatly treasured in an employee.

She walked up to the desk and handed over the small stack of papers. "Here are the contracts and I'll just go put that call through for you. Will there be anything else this evening Sir?"

"No that will be all, I'll see you tomorrow Margaret." He dismissed her with a wave of a hand, barely glancing up from the papers in front of him. It really was best to read these thing first, contractors were always known to try and swindle you at every turn and he'd be damned if he gave them more than a penny they were owed. Moments later his phone buzzed, indicating Margaret had put his call through. Taking a deep unneeded breathe he picked up the phone and quickly put his mind to the task at hand; trying to come up with a plausible excuse as to why the telepath had dropped off their radar late this afternoon and had still not resurfaced.

"Good evening your Majesty, I'm afraid I don't have good news for you..."

* * *

_**Eric POV the night Sookie left the human realm**_

The pain from whatever trouble Sookie had found herself in was nothing compared to the pain I felt when our connection was severed. Pam had been by my side within minutes of rising when she felt my initial distress at Sookie's torture. I had managed to push as much strength to her as possible knowing I had to rely on Pam to go to her aid as I had been incapacitated by her pain and the strength of her call through the bond. I was unprepared for how strongly she could call me; it was much stronger than anything Pam could create almost akin to a call from my maker. After establishing it was not me in danger, Pam informed me she was being called also, somewhere to the North. When I confirmed it was the direction Sookie was calling me from I sent her out to search for my Bonded, assess the situation and rescue if it was possible. I managed to keep my composure far longer than I thought I could in front of Pam, but as soon as she had left my side I slide from my seat onto the floor where I used my remaining strength to compartmentalise the pain to take as much as I could from Sookie. I could imagine only too well what kind of state my Sookie would be in by the time Pam got to her. I had every faith in my child to recover my Bonded but I was preparing myself for her anger if I had to turn her. Several excruciating minutes went by while I continued to imagine the worse. When out of the slashing, ripping, stabbing pains all over my body; came a bright, burning in the centre of my chest. It coursed through me making my blood feel like it was boiling leaving me gasping for air I didn't need. Was this what it felt like to meet the sun? The pain reached a crescendo and thankfully I blacked out.

When I came too, I instantly felt a gaping hole where my bond with Sookie used to be. My chest ached and the sudden realisation that my Bonded was no more caused a bloody tear to trail down my cheek. My insides felt raw and frayed. I immediately sought out my bond with Pam, hoping to gage the situation from her emotions. Panic, shock, awe and rage in quick succession. It didn't give me much to go on and I was still too weak to find my phone and ring her for an update. Just as I was contemplating crawling to the small fridge behind my desk for some bagged blood, I felt Pam disappear from our connection. I immediately began to panic, but when I felt her reappear and a damn sight closer than she previously was I became confused and angry. I could hear her talking to someone outside my study door before she quickly came to my side whispering comforting words to me. I felt broken; I had lost a part of myself and was finding it difficult to comprehend how I was going to live with the jagged hole in my soul. Most bonded vampires didn't live long if they let themselves become swallowed up in the misery and depression losing a part of themselves caused.

I thought I was going mad when I heard her voice from the doorway. Pam leaving my side to threaten what I thought must be an apparition, caused my brain to go into overdrive. What happened to her, one minute she was clearly being tortured the next our bond was severed. Did she do this on purpose? Did she have her witch sever our connection? I was confused and hurt, Pam obviously knew more of the situation than I did currently so I followed her lead while I was so incapacitated and my ability to form rational though was compromised. I trusted my child with my life and she could feel my emotional turmoil and tried to get Sookie to leave. When I heard her say my name, I saw red no longer able to control my emotions I lashed out. Sending her away, hopefully far away until I felt more like myself. I was vulnerable to attack in my current state and with my already precarious position I needed to recover and get full control over the situation before I could deal with what had happened to our bond.

I could hear her sobbing as she ran through the house and out of the front door, but I found myself not caring about her fragile human emotions. I quickly focused on my beautiful and loyal child who had sunk to her knees by my side; the worry she felt for me was etched across her brow and echoed in our bond. I raised my arm slightly, silently inviting her to snuggle into my side. It wasn't often we would show such outward signs of affection and the small ripple of shock I felt flow from her before she buried herself in my side was quickly replaced with wave after wave of comfort. There were no words spoken between us while we sat on the floor of my study. We simple sought each other's comfort; I was absentmindedly stroking her long blonde hair when she presented me with her wrist. Softly placing a kiss on her head, I turned us gently so I could easily reach her offering. She had felt my hunger and weakness more clearly than I could; knowing the blood from a child or sibling would do more good for me than human blood. I needed to replenish the blood that had been burned out of me; blood from my blood line would make my recovery much quicker. Placing a quick kiss on her wrist, I swiftly bit pulling slightly on the wound to start the flow I resumed my gentle stroking of her hair.

* * *

_**In the woods surrounding the Stackhouse Farm…**_

A quick succession of two pops pierced the stillness of the air, causing the surrounding wildlife to scatter deeper into the woods. Two water fae approached the farm house fully alert to any activity inside. They sought answers from the owner of the property; an end to the rumours flying wildly around the fae realm, creeping ever closer ready to pop away at the slightest hint of danger. This one was known to frequent the company of vampires; it wouldn't do well to come across one now they were so close to their goal.

Unbeknownst to the two cautious fae, they were in fact being watched. The small band of guards had been cloaked from prying eyes by the Prince himself. They remained motionless; scared to break the illusion and give their position away before they found out why these two had come. Their standing orders had been to watch over the house and woods and report back any supernatural activity, only to interfere if there was intent to harm. So far there had been a plethora of Weres on and off the property, a vampire or two sniffing around the woods and now these two water fae; they had been stationed here scarcely 36 hours! This house was a regular hotbed of Supernatural activity and they had yet to reveal their presence but it appeared with every passing second these two visitors would need to be apprehended for questioning. Their leader quickly signalled them to surround the intruders ready for capture and on the count of three they sprang the ambush. Even as cautious as the water fae were they didn't see them coming and were quickly apprehended.

The small band split into two, half popping away with the prisoners and to gather reinforcements, the other half resuming their silent watch over the hybrids property. If she ever came back to this place she would definitely need to be protected, her fae gift clearly drew in others of a supernatural nature. It was strong indeed to attract such a wide range of species.

* * *

_**Back in the fae realm…**_

After leaving his granddaughter to her thoughts in his private garden, Niall quickly walked to his study to look over the latest reports on supernatural activity around the Stackhouse farm. It was clearly worrying that the vampires were trying to seek her out or at least keeping tabs on her whereabouts, but until he knew which vampire faction was watching her he could do no more than observe them. Too long had he stood by the side lines when it came to who his granddaughter associated with; it was not fitting for a Brigant, (hybrid or not) to been seen in the company of vampires. If he had his way Sookie would not be going back to the human realm at all. Being exposed to narrow minded bigoted humans and all sorts of riff raff species had put her at risk far too many times than need be and now his greatest opposition had been vanquished by her hand no less, it was perfectly safe for her to take her place amongst her kin.

After finishing up with the latest reports, he moved on to the task of securing a tutor for Sookie. She had shown great promise with her magic so far, but being raised in the human realm had stunted her magical growth. She would need to learn all things were possible with magic and forget her human limitations which had no bearing on her potential.

He was interrupted from his task by a substantial pop, which signalled the arrival of a number of fairies into his office. The head of the guard stepped forward, head bowed fist clenched over his heart in the standard military greeting.

"What news?" He addressed the guard first, as was proper protocol.

The guard relaxed his stance before he answered, "Your Highness, we captured these two water fae that were investigating the Stackhouse farm. We have brought them to you for questioning."

Niall thought for a moment before he asked the guard to take them to the dungeons where they could be properly questioned. He needed to know if anyone was willing to step into Brandon's shoes or whether they were simply looking for confirmation of their leader's death. He was sure it was the latter but it never hurt to be certain.

"Has there been any other activity since you reported last?" He asked, wanting a clearer picture of how much danger Sookie would be in if she returned home currently.

The guard replied, "Some, there have been several weres that have crisscrossed the property and some more vampires; at least one has made repeat visits. I believe he lives on the adjoining land, so he may well be just walking his boundary. I can have him followed more closely if you'd like?"

Weighing up his options he decided it would be a good idea to have this vampire monitored. If his suspicions about the vampire were correct. He was owed a blood debt from him for taking something that was not his to take. It might be time to call said debt in and knowing his location would be tremendously helpful.

"Monitor the vampire, I believe he owes me a blood debt and I intend on collecting it soon." He couldn't help the broad smile that graced his face at the thought of seeking retribution. It had been so long since he had actually gotten to see any action. His role as leader of his people kept him in more of a strategist position behind a desk, where he longed for his youth and actually got to lead his people into battle. The guards popped away to follow out his orders; leaving Niall to his plans for Sookie's fairy education.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one has come together nicely on my evening shift at work, so I thought I'd share it before I go home. It drops a huge plot twist towards the end and I hope you all don't hate me for it. It made me Mwahahahaha like a super villian when I wrote it, I'd love to know what you think about it. Sorry its a bit short but if you've checked out my author profile page there is a note on why it's taken me so long to get a new chapter out. Anyway all characters belong to CH, I'm just playing with them. Enjoy...**

* * *

**_I wonder if I've been changed in the night? Let me think, was I the same when I got up this morning?_**

_Previously…_

_I had sat on the bench for a good while before I shifted my position slightly to alleviate the numbness in my legs and butt. I suddenly became very aware I wasn't alone. Turning my head slightly my mouth fell open at the sight of the person next to me. If I thought I was shocked before it was nothing compared to this._

It was Gran, but not as I remembered her. For starters she was much younger than the old lady that had cooked and cared for me most of my life; this Gran looked just like the old pictures of her and Grandpa when they had just gotten married. A young carefree woman with her whole life ahead of her. I was still gawking, taking in her soft wrinkle free skin and her loose blonde curls, when her chuckle broken through my stupor.

"Come now Sookie, did you really think I'd remain old in the afterlife?" I simple shook my head not quite ready to speak words to my Grandmothers apparition. "I'm sure once your brain re-engages the first thing you're going to ask is what I'm doing here. So I'll cut to the chase, I'm here because I need to be here. It's as simple as that, I've been watching you and I'm so sorry for all the trials you had to go through without guidance. I wished I could have been there for you, but what happened had to happen for you to grow as a person. Like I always say, 'God never gives us anything we can't handle' and just for the record when you've asked yourself if you were a bad Christian for some of the things you have done, the answer is simple. You're not a bad Christian at all, you're a survivor! It's nice to try to be altruistic, but it's completely impractical when you live in the supernatural world Honey and you are a supe no matter which way you slice it. You've been trying to fit a round peg in a square hole for your entire life. I know I'm partially to blame for that; if I'd had just told you about your heritage and even if I'd contacted Fintan as soon as we knew you were different. I'm sure we could have gotten you some help with controlling your ability and your life would have been very different. But I was embarrassed and ashamed so I let you go on struggling when I could have tried harder to elevate some of your suffering. I hope you'll be able to forgive me for my part in it someday." She patted my hand gently and gave me an encouraging smile, "You feeling any better yet Honey?"

I was still having trouble getting my head around so many changes and now the fact that my Gran was sitting next to me chatting away just like she used to was becoming far too surreal for me. But that gentle pat and encouraging smile that she had given so many times before when I had been troubled melted away my mental fog, my thoughts began to clear and I could finally form a coherent sentence again. The first thing to come to mind was to apologise profusely for getting her killed.

"Gran... I'm so sorry you died because of me, it was all my fault." My voice was small and as much as I wanted to look her in the eye I was far too ashamed that my actions had been the ultimate reason for her murder.

"Phish tosh, it's no more your fault than mine child. You didn't turn René into a monster he did that for his self and anyway I have it on good authority from the people upstairs, that the whole thing could have been prevented." A deep frown graced her youthful features and her lips were pulled into a thin line. I'd seen that expression dozens of times, it was the one she wore when she found something particularly distasteful. I just wanted clarification, if she was saying what I think she was saying someone was in for a world of hurt if I ever went back to the human realm.

"Someone knew he was coming for me and they did nothing to prevent it, didn't they?" I set my jaw and braced for her answer.

"Yes Sookie dear, they did find out René had targeted you before Tina was even killed. Which wasn't René by the way, just a careful ploy to isolate you further. I am sorry to have to tell you this but Sam isn't who you think he is."

Those were not the words I was expecting to come out of her mouth, "What do you mean? Sam killed my Tina? He knew about René? It doesn't mak..." The words died in the throat. The more I thought about it the more it began to make sense. I mean he always claimed to hate being part of the supernatural community but knew things he shouldn't have if he was the recluse he made himself out to be. He hated vampires so damn much, his thoughts always got extra snarly, almost in a similar pattern to René and thinking about it now, Gabe from the Dallas also had a similar thought pattern. I'd never made the connection before; he was a trusted friend that I could only hear sporadically. I knew he had a thing for me, everybody did; he just never acted on it till Bill came into my life. It was like he had to save me from the outside world, like I couldn't survive without him. As my mind worked through all the interactions I had had with Sam over the years, it made my skin crawl. If I ever went back to the human realm, I had a serious score to settle with one Sam Merlotte!

"Calm yourself child, you'll get your chance. But first you need to work on your spark, learn all you can your survival depends on it. You did a great favour for Niall when you killed Brendan, accident or not he owes you big. Let him tutor you in the ways of the fae and spoil you a little. Try not to let that stubborn streak of yours get the better of you. You'll be much better off if you learn to temper your ire. Controlling your spark is the first step to controlling your emotions, once you've mastered those two you'll be a force to be reckoned with." She patted my hand again with a chuckle. "Well I have to leave you now, we'll talk again soon I promise."

As silly as I felt hugging my Gran's youthful apparition, I quickly flung my arms around her and buried my face in her side. I tried to put all my unspoken emotions into that hug; the guilt, shame, longing, love and affection. She had been my guide in the world for so long and I'd always felt like a lost child set adrift on the endless ocean when she was snatched away from me before her time. She rubbed my back, allowing me the emotional release before she patted it gently and I released her. Giving me a warm smile and a cheeky wink she faded out, leaving me alone once again in Niall's garden.

I had already decided to take Niall up on his offer to help guide me through my spark maturing but hearing Gran support the idea wholeheartedly really drove the idea firmly down into my brain. I sat on that damn bench for a long time, analysing just what I wanted to change about myself. I knew the fact I was quick to anger and my stubborn streak would have to go first. I'd always thought of myself as a lady and Gran God bless her had instilled in me the etiquette of the South, but when I thought back on how many times I'd let my anger lash out at people I cringed at how incredibly rude I had been. It's not lady like to throw accusations around just because someone had offended me. It was going to take some time before I could control my most unbecoming side, but I was determined to regain control of my emotions. I would be stronger for it in the end and I only had myself to blame if I failed.

My grumbling stomach roused me from my perch, so I set off in what I thought was the direction of the door. I nearly laughed my socks off when a lilac and blue tabby cat crossed my path. It gave me a hard stare before sauntering off into the undergrowth. I half expected it to grin at me like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. My life had taken on so many similarities to the psychedelic tale lately; I wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest. Shaking my head I continued on the path and eventually came to the door; pausing with my hand on the brass knob I gave myself a quick mental pep talk before I opened it and stepped through into a new chapter of my life. Well it felt pretty symbolic to me anyway. '_Right Sook this is it. No more temper tantrums, learn all ya can, then go kick some shifter ass and find your place in the world_. No Pressure!' Deftly turning the knob, I flung the door open and strode down the hallway in search of Niall, Claudine, my destiny and hopefully a sandwich.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All SVM characters belong to Miss Harris, I'm just borrowing them for a while**.

* * *

**'I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then'**

It had taken a good few weeks before I was once again at full strength. While I was recovering, my wonderful child ran interference for me with the King and kept the area running smoothly without me. As much as I hated to admit it I was pretty much useless, I might as well of lost an arm or a leg. I was severely vulnerable to attack and I had begun the descent into madness. Thankfully Pam had singlehandedly managed to pull me back from the brink and I couldn't have been more grateful. She really is my greatest achievement and I feel blessed to have such a loyal and caring child and I thank every deity that could be listening that I found her all those years ago. During my time convalescing I began researching blood bonds, I knew the general law surrounding them but not much on bonding hybrid creatures. The trick was trying to gather information while being discreet enough to not draw attention to the fact I had lost my bonded. It wasn't until I finally admitted defeat in all the usual sources of vampire law and contacted the 'good doctor'. Dr Ludwig was her usual pleasant self, her bedside manner was for shit but at least she was willing to help me find some answers.

After several days of sharing blood and a cornucopia of willing donors, I was finally sane enough to resume my duties. It was after a particularly tense meeting with Victor about Sookie's current whereabouts, that I eventually took the time to analyse my feelings on the part fae telepath and after some deliberation I realised I had no actual feelings for her. At first I was puzzled, I knew the love I felt for her while we were bonded was real but the more I thought about it the more I second guessed my feelings. '_Had I really felt love?' _It had been centuries if I had felt the emotion at all, had I been mistaken? Not liking the idea of being tricked into feeling something. I had to laugh at the irony, all this time Sookie always said she hated the way the bond made her feel happy when I was near. I suddenly understood where she was coming from. Chalking it up to some fae compulsion, I pushed aside the last of the empty feeling inside and instantly I felt much better. Like a weigh had been lifted as soon as I acknowledged the diminished connection and my feelings about it, all the pain and uncertainty was gone. I felt like a new vampire, well much the same as I was before _She_ walked into my life and turned it upside down.

The instant I snapped back to myself, I wanted to slap some sense into me. How the hell did I let us get into this shitty political mess? I should have sought vengeance for my Queen and rallied the Louisiana Vampires. I was a better strategist than the Nevada King, I was far older and I should have known better than to expect the vultures to keep at bay with an incapacitated Monarch. I knew exactly what I had been doing. Instead of working on a plan to keep all our heads, I was enamoured with a fairy and let my Queen's safety fall to other less careful hands. I was lucky I managed to keep my head at all. I knew I'd be kicking myself for that one for quite a while; I might never get over how far I'd slipped. Hell, I had the perfect opportunity to kill De Castro when Sigbert had us cornered behind the shifter's bar. I'd been seriously pussy-whipped; I'd never hear the last of it if I confessed as much to Pam. Then again she's too bright to not make the connection or let an opportunity to tease me relentlessly slide.

I felt Pam approach my office and realised the bar had closed. She poked her head round the door and gave me a supportive smile. She must have felt my turmoil and determination. I returned her smile and she came the rest of the way into the office and perched on the edge of my desk. Reaching up I stroked her cheek, causing her to nuzzle into my hand seeking affection and comfort. We had once again become close like we had been in the beginning of our relationship. I guess I had scared her in my helpless state and she needed reassuring every now and then that I wasn't going anywhere. It was nice to have my affection returned and be able to seek comfort in another being. Sookie had shunned me since we met and I'm not ashamed to admit my ego took a hit. Nevertheless now the blinkers had fallen from my eyes, my ego was restored and I was back to my normal egotistical self. A few moments passed in comfortable silence before I broke contact and shut down my computer. Grabbing my jacket and Pam's out stretched hand we headed for the back door together; turning lights off as we went.

After locking the door, we headed to my corvette and I slipped behind the wheel as Pam was settling herself in the passenger seat. She had been staying with me and carpooling. Tonight was my turn to drive; we had made a game out of getting home in less than 5 minutes and generally acting like teenagers to release some of the tension from being overseen so closely. It was certainly challenging even with the low level of traffic on the roads at 3am. I caught myself smiling more than once when I recognised how much fun we were having. There was quite a bit of traffic on the road tonight, so I didn't break my personal best of 4 minutes 29 seconds; still, not a bad time for a 13 minute journey across the city. We quickly got settled in the den with a blood and our laptops out; I was mindlessly checking my email when Pam turned to me.

"Okay spill, you've been in planning mode for most of the evening. What's got your brain ticking? It's been a while since I felt you this way." She looked at me carefully like she was looking for something particular, after a moment she must have found what she was looking for as she nodded in agreement to her assessment and offered, "Scheming looks good on you, you should wear it more often."

I couldn't help but laugh at her observation. "It feels good on me too." I was still debating on how to broach the subject, but in the end I thought it best to be blunt. "I think it's time for a change of management."

I laughed again at the look of shock on her face. It really couldn't be helped. Pam always prided herself on her stoic expression, but right now you could drive a bus through her open mouth.

"It's about fucking time! What's the plan so far, what can I do to help?" Her eagerness was great fully received but I never expected anything less from my Pamela.

"I'm still ruminating over a few of our options; I have run through several scenarios..." I then spent the remaining hours before dawn discussing the various options and ironing out some of the details. Although she didn't have as much experience as me, Pam had an excellent brain for strategy and brainstorming. Every day she continued to surprise me with her creativity I had begun to think it was her vampire gift; she was far beyond those of her age and experience.

* * *

I awoke to find several messages from the Shifter, understandable if Sookie hadn't decided to share her latest misadventure. Tempting as it was to delete them all without listening to them, I knew he would just turn up at the most inopportune time and cause me shit I didn't need. The first message was predictable, 'where's Sookie, what have you done with her bloodsucker, blah, blah, blah...' Delete. The next two were more of the same, delete. The last one however was most interesting, _"I know something's happened to her, there is something watching her house, it's cloaked but it's there and it's big. Could you let me know if it's you? I think she's in over her head this time."_

Stupid Shifter can't even recognise that she had been taken by her own kind. She's probably off somewhere with her fairy. It really isn't rocket science, ignorant mutt couldn't reason his way out of a paper bag. Delete! I had far more important things on my mind than the whereabouts of the wayward telepath. Although he had given me some interesting information, there was continued fairy activity in the area and where there's fairies trouble usually isn't far behind. Leaving the bed, I turned on my laptop as I headed to the shower. My mind remained focused on my plans and I couldn't help making the mental list of who I would contact first and further information gathering. After quickly finishing the task of cleansing my body, I grabbed a warm towel from the rack and dried off on my way back to the bedroom and the emails that awaited me. They were all fairly standard, check-ins and grievances, a couple from Pam with links to items she was hinting at for her Birthday. I just smiled and shook my head at her antics, we had discussed last night about keeping things business as usual to the '_Overseers'_. It should give us the best chance at catching them unawares. Disposable cell phones, a little magic and a daemon messenger are the best way to keep it all secret. While I waited for Pam to rise, I grabbed one of my disposable phones from my desk drawer and shut down my laptop. Swiftly dialling the number for the daemon lawyer, I reclined in my chair lifting my legs to rest them on the desk.

"Good Evening Desmond, I have a job for you..."

"Ahh Northman, I was just about to contact you." I barely suppressed a groan,

"It wouldn't be about a certainly part fae telepath would it?" Trying to keep the rising anger at bay, I knew the fairies would try to screw me over one way or the other.

"Yes actually it was his Majesty Prince Brigant has solicited my services to take care of the Duchess's affairs. I'm afraid your part on the list of duties for me to deal with." His tone remained jovial even with the implied threat.

"I assure you, I have no interest in Miss Stackhouse's business or wellbeing. As the humans say, '_That ship has sailed_'. So unless there is anything else I can help you with, perhaps we can address my business now, hmm?" Hoping my reply would make him drop the subject and we could get on with the matter at hand.

"Of course, of course formalities and all that. What can I do for you this evening?" And just like that it was business as usual.

"I have a few legal matters and I would like to negotiate the use of your niece."

"Provided you can agree to the standard contract I can see no problem with Diantha running messages for you. I'll email it to you now and you can look it over. I can come up to see you tomorrow and pick up the signed contract. Can I ask the nature of the assistance you'll be needing?" His tone was curious.

Putting on my sheriff assertiveness, "I'd prefer to discuss details in person, which we can do tomorrow night."

"Yes, I think I can manage that." I could hear the smile in his reply. He was certainly a great lawyer and an invaluable ally.

But before I ended the call, I had to know one thing, "So is she staying in the realm for the foreseeable future?"

"I do believe she is," He paused slightly, "Can I pass on a message to her Grace or His Highness?"

I thought for a moment, was there anything I actually wanted to say to her at this moment in time? I didn't think there was and with her in the realm, that meant no distractions or complications. A second passed before I gathered my thoughts, "Not at this time no, would it be possible to be warned if she chooses to return? She has the uncanny ability to make my life complicated in the worse way and a little warning would be gratefully received."

He let out a small chuckle, "Yes I think I can do that. I'll have to run it by the Prince first, but I can see no reason why you can't be informed." And with a last chuckle he ended the call.

By this time I could feel Pam stirring, so I quickly dialled again and left a message, before I opened the door to my chamber and headed towards my child. Vamping into the room and flinging myself on the bed beside her, she bounced several times with the added weight to the mattress. I couldn't suppress my grin; I was excited to have the initial stages of our plan underway. It felt like it had been forever since I planned and schemed on such a grand scale, my excitement must have been contagious as no sooner had my body settled on the quilt, Pam returned my broad smile. I once again relished in my vampire nature and I couldn't wait to see my plans come to fruition.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was what Eric's been getting up to. Hope you like his little 'what the hell was I thinking' moment. Dont worry about any loose ends left dangling in this one, they will be addresses in later chapters. As always thanks to those who take the time to review it makes me so excited to get them, I check my emails obsessively once I've posted. Don't forget to check me out on Wordprethis chapters tend to go on there a day or two before going on here and I post updates on where I'm at in my writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I kind of made up for it by the length of this one. I just didn't want to split it into 2 short chapters. Thank you to all those than reviewed the last chapter, I hope you'll let me know your thoughts on this one too.**

'_**I'm not strange, weird, off, nor crazy; my reality is just different from yours.'**_

I'd been give free reign to explore the castle and grounds but after the reaction I got from the other fairies for just stepping into the courtyard, I quickly remained within the confines of the castle. It wasn't that they reacted badly to me or anything and I should be used to people staring at me as most of the folks back home thought I was crazy. All the bowing and scraping made me very uncomfortable. So I tended to shy away from areas where there would be large numbers of servants or guards.

I had only been in the realm for a few days when I discovered the library. I was in hog heaven at the amount of books it held and the librarian was the sweetest old man I'd ever met. He was so knowledgeable and had a wicked sense of humour that only someone who had experienced life could have. We quickly became friends and he regularly helped me out with selecting books for my studies. Although Niall had offered me a personal tutor, I preferred to do my own studying; it was what I'd always wanted to do with my life. I'd certainly clocked up plenty of miles at the Bon Temps public library over the years and just because I mainly read romance novels didn't mean I hadn't delved into factual stuff every now and again. Just because I had been labelled dumb and blonde by the small minded people of my home town did not mean I actually was. Heck they called me crazy and a freak, how was I supposed to know I wasn't completely human?

It only took a day or two to get to grips with basic fae etiquette and its social structure. Researching with Guthrie was certainly a compelling experience, he had a funny anecdote for any subject you could think of and I learnt so much more from him than the vast volumes on the shelves. I'd quite happily sequestered myself away in the corner of the library in a big old comfy armchair next to the great stone fireplace. The leather was so soft and when you sat in it the whole chair seemed to hug you. It quickly became my favourite place to read and more often than not, Claudine had to seek me out for meal times.

"Cailín beag?" I could hear Guthrie calling me, he'd taken to calling me little girl and I guess compared to him I was just a little girl so I couldn't be offended and Gran raised me to respect your elders. I guess if someone 1900 years old gives you a nick name you take it on the chin.

"Yes Guthrie? Do you need help again?" I had been helping him with little odd jobs around the library. I knew he could probably do it all himself with a snap of his fingers, but I guess he wanted to instil some values into me. It made me chuckle that he could remember every minute detail of a battle fought before he was born, yet he couldn't retain half of what I'd told him about my life in the human realm. I tried to take it as a compliment that he thought I had been raised in this realm, I must have showed potential and I couldn't help but silently thank Gran for teaching me good manners and social etiquette.

"Your cousin has been looking for you again. You are needed in the throne room." He called back.

Letting out a small sigh I had been through ally engrossed in an account of the last fae vampire war. Carefully noting down the page I was on, I set it down on the small side table to the right of my chair. I would finish it tomorrow, I had a feeling it would answer a lot of my questions regarding hostilities between the other fae clans. What I'd learned so far was really interesting and I couldn't wait to be able to discuss it with Guthrie once I'd read it all. Rising from my seat I noticed the Buí Ghrian (yellow sun) was close to the horizon. It never truly got dark here. Time was generally marked by the rising and setting of the Buí. The Dearg Ghrian (red sun) stayed at the same height in the sky; I had yet to read more about it. When I had asked Claudine she simple said, 'It is what it is', so I let it alone for now I'm sure I'd find out more about it eventually.

Slipping the delicate slippers back on, I walked briskly through the stacks towards the door. Calling out to my friend on the way, "I'll be back tomorrow Guthrie, I've left my book by the chair, and I'll put it away when I've finished with it."

As I headed in the direction of the throne room, I couldn't help but wonder what I was needed for? I had yet to be formally presented and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't just spring that on me randomly when I wasn't even dressed in my finest. Not that I didn't look nice though; all my gowns were far more beautiful than anything I'd ever owned before, I always felt ethereal in all of them. They reminded me of the dresses worn in a Jane Austin novel, empire-waist, capped sleeves and floaty fabrics in pale pastel colours. My mood lightened as my curiosity grew; I couldn't help skipping the last few feet before the great door to the throne room. I could feel the guard's amusement at my playful antics as they opened the doors and announced me to those inside.

"Her Grace, Susannah Brigant." I'd found a new name to go with my new title it seemed. Oh we'll I guess Sookie was a bit too unusual for royalty. Trying not to let my smile grow to 'crazy Sookie' proportions, I strode into the room like I belonged there and headed straight for the throne and my Grandfather. The room was quite crowded today and there were several new faces I had not seen around the palace before. Bowing my head low when I reached the correct distance from the throne, I addressed him. "Grandfather you summoned me? How may I be of service this evening?"

"Susannah I'd like you to meet someone," my head snapped up of its own violation, causing Niall to smirk at my reaction; _he was trying to set me up!_ "This is Lord Connor." My eyes flicked up to assess the male fairy. He was definitely beautiful like all Sidhe fae are and his ebony hair had been intricately braided down his back; his eyes were a vivid green and seemed to sparkle with mischief. "He is an emissary for his uncle, the Prince of the Earth clan. He'll be here for a few days and I'd like you to show him around when we're not discussing business." A smirk formed on Connors lips and I had to tap down the urge to slap it off his face. The situation irritated me, I was more than happy keeping myself out of the way with my nose in a book and now Niall wanted me to play nice with a visiting dignitary.

I shot my Grandfather a scathing look, letting him know my feelings on the matter. But I still made my reply sound genuinely happy for the task. "Thank you for having such faith in me Grandfather, I shall do my best to show Lord Connor around and keep him company during his stay."

Touching my finger tips to my forehead in the appropriate fae gesture of respect, I bowed again before turning my attention to my new suitor. I'd never been shallow enough to care that much about looks, but it was hard to get past how attractive he was and as much as it pained me to think about it, we would have very beautiful children together. Then the other side of my brain kicked in, _He could have a personality to rival Claude's don't get distracted by his pretty face and don't forget someone is playing matchmaker here._ That last thought sent my poor brain off on a tangent and it began playing 'Matchmaker' from Fiddler on the Roof. Trying to hide my crazy old thoughts I gave him a warm smile before I asked, "Are you going to be joining us for dinner this evening?"

"Yes the Prince generously invited me to dine with you all. Perhaps there will be time to take a short walk after dinner to enjoy the evening air." His eyes sparkled and he returned my smile, it looked pretty genuine and I have to say it was a serious contender in the 'panty poofing smile' department. It also made me think of Eric which caused a pang of emotion in my chest. Which I quickly pushed aside, I wouldn't think of Eric now. He had made his choice when he sent me away and I was no longer bound to him. I was free to move on, I was happy here and as I could only read fae minds sporadically I could have the normal life I always wanted. It may not be in the same dimension but it could certainly be along the lines of normal; husband, children, family pet, big house… I realised my mind had wandered and I hadn't given him my reply when I heard him ask, "Are you alright My Lady?"

"Yes I'm fine, sorry I seemed to zone out a bit there. A walk would be nice, perhaps his Majesty would consent the use of his private gardens? They are truly a sight to behold in the evening light." My answer had a twofold meaning, apart from an obvious reply I was telling Niall I would accept his intrusion on my love life and give this suitor a go. . I had after all spent enough time here to pick up on some of the finer points of fae social etiquette. Anyway in for a penny in for a pound, if he turned out to be a vainglorious ass I could always tell Niall no way.

"Of course you can take Lord Connor into the gardens. Shall we retire to our chambers? I believe we have just enough time to dress before dinner." Niall gestured to the doorway and I headed towards my room. Hopefully I'd find Claudine on the way and see what she knew of Grandfathers meddling and any important information about Lord Connor.

Half an hour later Claudine bussled into my room carrying a small wooden box. My curiousity peeked I asked, "What's in the box?"

"This my dear cousin, would be your jewels for the evening." She said with a smirk.

Trying not to roll my eyes at Niall's presumptuousness that I'd actually wear them. "Niall's pulling out all the stops for this one isn't he? Care to share any other facts about this supposed suitor?"

"Well from what I've heard, he's pretty picky about who he turns the charm on for. He enjoys most things fae of his status enjoy hunting, dancing, fighting…" She trailed off giving me a huge grin and an eyebrow wiggle; I didn't need her to spell it out for me.

"Claudine!"

"Okay, okay. He hasn't shown any interest in looking for a mate before now and from what I overheard this afternoon, news of the beautiful Susannah Brigant who singlehandedly quashed the Water Clan rebellion has reached far and wide. I guess he came to see what all the fuss was about and of course Grandfather wouldn't oppose a match between _Spéir_ and _Talún_." (Sky and Earth) Her expression became serious, "He would never force you into a match you didn't agree to Sookie. Your happiness matters to him, he loves you never forget that." She paused before continuing, "Now is that really what you're wearing?" As she eyed my ensemble.

"W..What's wrong with it? It's just like the others I've worn to dinner since I can here." I genuinely couldn't see what the problem was, I thought I looked nice.

"It seems I still have some things to teach you yet." Rolling up her sleeves she headed for the tapestry that covered my closet. "What you need is a little more pizzazz; this could be the beginning of a wonderful new relationship for you. It's unfortunate he's already seen you in your day clothes so that important first impression has been blown, but we should be able to rustle up something show stopping to prove you scrub up well."

I didn't know whether to be offended by her comment or take the advice. She had far more experience with fae mating rituals than I did. I only knew humans ones and I thought the light green gown was appropriate for dinner. It didn't take her long to find something she felt was suitable and came out of my closet clutching the show stopping ensemble. Stopping as she cleared the tapestry to hold up the gown and give me a clear view of what she had chosen.

I truly couldn't fault her choice, the gown was beautiful. A light blue full length gown that seemed to shimmer in the light, the cut would definitely accentuate all the right places. I was stunned I hadn't noticed it in there before.

"It's beautiful Claudine, did you just magic it from nowhere, 'cos I never noticed it in there before."

She gave me an impish grin, "Maybe, come get dressed and I'll do your hair for you."

A little while later we were arm in arm walking into the Great Hall for dinner. I had made a bit of a fuss about the tiara I had been presented with but once it was on and I caught sight of myself in the mirror I had to agree it suited me and didn't look too pretentious. I was still having a bit of trouble shedding my human persona, even if I was definitely more fairy than I when I arrived. I had already begun to notice the changes to my appearance. My ears had been the most noticeable; they were forming the beginnings of a point already. Of course I was to sit beside Lord Connor at the table, as if it wasn't too obvious I was being pushed at him. I don't think they've heard of subtlety here. Trying not to get my hopes up for a relatively pleasant evening, I greeted my potential mate and sat down.

It wasn't too long before we had finished eating and me and Connor were heading in the direction of the gardens. There had been general small talk during dinner and I now knew a little more about him than what Claudine had divulged. I'd tried to steer the topic away from me as much as possible and what I had shared had been relatively mundane facts, I had yet to find out his feelings towards other supes and vampires in particular. Seem as though I'd spent the last couple of year's knee deep in vampire and Were politics it appeared prudent that I hold back some of the facts that could be construed the wrong way. Heck, I had barely seen much of personality to decide whether I liked him one way or another.

The door closed silently and we just stood at the entrance to the gardens taking in the beautiful sight. Several _D__earg __G__hrian_ blooming flowers had opened and everything was bathed in a deep red light, similar to Human realm sunset. After a moment or two, I began to follow the path at a leisurely pace, brushing my fingertips against the bordering flowers.

"Susannah" Connor softly whispered my name, causing me to turn around to face him. He was still several paces behind me and had an expression of awe on his face.

"What's wrong Connor?" I asked him, using the same soft tone.

It took him a moment to collect himself before he answered, "_F__héachann tú álainn sin i bhfianaise__." _[You look so beautiful in the light]

His words caused me to blush deeply, I'm sure it reached down to my toes. No one had ever said anything that nice to me before while looking at me like that. From force of habit I immediately went to check his thoughts even though I knew I couldn't read them. I couldn't stop the gasp that left my lips as I realised I could read his emotions. From what I could decipher he was feeling several things very strongly; Shock, awe, attraction and a hint of lust. They were all rolling around like storm cloud, one overtaking another, then another to be the dominant emotion on the surface only to be overtaken again. The shy smile that crept onto my face hid the turmoil within about this new development. It appeared I wouldn't be having a break from my telepathy after all; it had simply evolved to its new environment.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you." I stepped towards him and offered him my hand. "It's much prettier further in, come on I'll show you my favourite spot." I would have a careful think about it tomorrow when I could do a thorough testing on the others in the palace. In the meantime I was damn well going to enjoy this guy's company and if he was going to keep on with his sweet words, well damned if I didn't deserve them for once.

As soon as our hands touched, I felt a strange tingle that seemed to rush through my whole body. My eyes shot up to meet his looking for any indication that he had felt it too, but he simply smiled down at me and resumed walking along the path. _I am so pinning down Claudine before I go to bed tonight; I needed to know more about fae mating rights_. Once we had reached my favourite spot next to a small pond and beneath a large blue leaved tree we sat on the soft ground.

Connor decided to break the silence, "So tell me more about yourself, you haven't always been in the realm."

I took a moment to gather my thoughts before I answered, I may be attracted to the man but I would still be cautious until I knew more about him. "No I haven't always been in the realm, I was raised by my Grandmother in the human realm and when she died I felt lost and alone for a long time. A couple of years later my Grandfather came to me and eventually I found myself here. How about you, you've not told me much except that you have a political position in your Uncle's court."

"There isn't that much to tell, I grew up in the Silver Forests of _T__oll __L__eathana_ on the outskirts of my Uncle's kingdom. When I was of age I went to court like all those of noble birth and found myself something to keep me occupied. My Uncle recognised my diplomacy skills and put me in the position of Ambassador, there's not much more to tell." He finished with a shrug.

I giggled slightly, "Is there nothing more to you than your role as ambassador? What do you like to do while you're not in the service of your Uncle?"

"We hunt often in the woods around the palace; I like to be outside as much as possible. More often than not you can find me under a tree reading, I have a great love of books. If my Uncle had not made me an ambassador I would have found employment with the librarian in the archives."

After hearing his words I simply couldn't help blurting out, "Me too! I hardly ever leave our library. I'm currently reading about the last fae/vampire war, I had heard it being referred to several times when I was in the human realm but no one would elaborate on what happened. So I asked Guthrie if we had any records and I'm part way through it already."

He smiled at my enthusiasm, "You like history then?" I nodded "I was still only young at the time but I remember some of the reports that my mother received about loved ones who were fighting. I would gladly tell you about what I remember once you have finished reading."

"If you don't mind me asking, just how old are you?" The war happened about 600 years ago.

He looked worried for a moment before he answered, "Six-hundred and fifty-four" I could tell he was watching my reaction carefully.

"I'll let you know when I finish the book and we can talk about it, I was already looking forward to discussing it with Guthrie but now I'll have another opinion. Thank you for offering to share your memories with me."

My lack of reaction to the age difference between us seemed to puzzle him slightly. Perhaps he expected me to baulk at the knowledge? If I hadn't spent so much time round vampires I might have. I waited for several minutes to see if he was going to say something else, I'd just opened my mouth to start the conversation going again when he spoke first.

He turned to face me, taking my hand in his, "Susannah you are a wondrous creature. _M__beadh tú toiliú le duit féin gceangal ar dom?__"_[Would you consent to bind yourself to me?]

Although I knew a good many words in the fae language, that phrase had me stumped. Checking his emotions I found he was practically radiating affection and hope.

"My grasp of the fae language is still lacking, I think you asked me something pretty important." I waited to see if he would say it again for me, I had an inkling of what he had asked and I was excited and slightly panicked by it. I knew nothing about mating customs, I might agree to something permanent.

"I asked you if you would consent to bind yourself to me. I can tell by the look on your face that you don't know much about our mating customs. It is simply a more formal practice of courtship practiced amongst the royal houses."

I swallowed some of my anxiety before I asked the most important question, "What happens if were not compatible, is it permanent?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't ever want you to feel obliged to accept me. We barely know each other yet. I'm here for only a few days before I have to return to court, I will ask my Uncle if I can be excused for a few weeks. I will come back for you and I'll show you some of my favourite sights in the realm." His eyes sparkled at the prospect of spending time with me and he treated me to another one of his 'panty poofing' smiles.

"Would you mind terribly if I spoke to my cousin first. I think I should know more before I give you an answer. I hate walking into situations blind, I'll have an answer for you tomorrow if you'll wait that long?" I finished hopefully.

"Do not be scared about offending me, I completely understand." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Can I assume you have no objection other than the need to know more?"

The egger look on his face was so sweet I couldn't help leaning in to kiss him. I really only meant for it to be a modest kiss, but the instant our lips touched the tingling sensation was back and it grew stronger with every passing second until I felt like my whole body was vibrating. I'd lost myself in his soft lips and gentle hands. By the time I pulled away for air I realised I was straddling him and glowing like a light bulb. Burning with embarrassment at my behaviour I tried to scrabble off him and get some distance between us, but he caught my arm before I could move more than a few inches.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened." I turned away from him unable to look him in the eye after I'd practically pounced on him.

"Please, don't apologise for that." His fingers touched my chin, putting enough pressure on it to turn my face back to look him. "_G__aonna do_ _S__préach__ dom agus mianach a thabhairt duit__. _This is a good thing, don't dismiss it please."[Your spark calls to me and mine to you] He released my arm and I moved away, _I really needed to speak to Claudine_.

"Come I'll walk you back to your chamber, you have much to discuss with your cousin." He stood swiftly and held his hand out to help me up. We walked the halls in companionable silence, I had a lot on my mind, but he seemed quite content to just walk beside me. When we arrived at my room we said goodnight and he softly kissed my forehead before heading back to his own room. I stood at the door and watched him till he turned the corner, I felt confused and scared at what had happened. I closed the door and got ready for bed before I sought out my fairy godmother, she had some serious explaining to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:****Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Been crazy busy at work and with only a few reviews for the last chapter it kind of put me in a bit of a slump for a bit. Hopefully not too many of you were put off my the Sookie's adventures in the fae realm in the last chapter, not to spoil it too much but it's not what it seems. **Runs away giggling****

* * *

_**Keep Your Temper**_

_**Eric**_

Just before dawn my phone rang, it was the disposable I had been using earlier in the evening. Not knowing if it was the daemon or whether I was getting an answer to my cryptically left message from earlier I quickly answered it. The voice on the other end simply said; 'Tomorrow we will come for you,' then the line went dead. I'd never heard more satisfying words than that. I was a least getting an audience to state my case to the council. Everything was lining up nicely; I just wished I knew what time they would come so I could arrange the daemon to come before. It would go much better if I already had a certain amount already in motion. But if it wasn't meant to be, then it wasn't meant to be. I felt the pull of the sun and died with a smile on my face.

The next evening was just like any other. I rose checked my voicemail and email and set about getting showered while I went over any meetings I had to hold that night. The fact that I was uncharacteristically beaming from ear to ear while I did it was definitely a new thing. The euphoric mood that I'd died in, followed me into the next night and although I knew when I left my resting place I'd need to tamp it down, but while I was here alone I just couldn't help myself be so unguarded. Just as I stepped out of the shower, I got a text from Pam, '_I could get used to this_.' Clearly enjoying the high she was receiving from our bond, I sent a quick flicker of rage just to fuck with her before I finished getting dressed. Knowing that I wouldn't be going to the bar tonight, I dressed conservatively in a dark grey pinstripe suit. I was just about to begin braiding my hair for the evening when the disposable phone rang again.

"I'll be at your door in 10 minutes Mr Northman" the daemon said in his usual saccharine tone, before hanging up.

I finished my braid and headed up to the main part of the house to greet my guests. No doubt he had brought his niece with him. I turned on my computer in my office as I passed it on my way to the door. Although home computers were much faster than they had been when they first became popular, it still irked me at times how long it took to boot up.

Opening the door I was greeted with both daemons like I knew I would be.

"Good evening, come in and we can get started, I'm not entirely sure how much time I'll have before my next meeting." I gestured towards my office and closed the door behind them.

Once we were all seated, I got down to business explaining just what I wanted. Half an hour later my affairs were in order and I had a daemon messenger under contract. After the daemons had shown themselves out, I began gathering documents to bring my case to the council. I wasn't sure of the method of collection but thought it would be prudent to be prepared for unexpected extraction. Although rather cliché the council were not above abducting you from your life should they wish to speak to you. I was two documents away from collecting all the relevant information when I felt a presence behind me.

"We have come," The voice was deep and ominous.

Quickly grabbing the last two documents along with the file I'd collated, I turned and met my escort. "Ready when you are." I chocked back a chuckle at the hooded black robe of my escort, if the situation wasn't so serious I'd be laughing my ass off at how cheesy the whole get up was.

The hooded figure reached a hand out towards me, so I stepped closer and prepared to be transported. Teleporting wasn't just a fae trait, there were several revered witches that had the magic to transport and of course some of the daemon species could transverse the dimensional plains. I'd never heard of a vampire that could, but it wouldn't be something you advertised so I guess it was unheard of but not impossible. As soon as I touched their out stretched hand, I was no longer standing inside my office but in a brightly lit hotel corridor. The nearest door had the number 6547 which my robed escort knocked on before gesturing me to enter.

I took a second to contemplate the likely outcome of this meeting. My continued existence relied on spinning my plan the right way. I was reminded of a phrase Pam was fond of saying to me, _'Go out there and shake your money maker. _Completely inappropriate and not very relevant, just like most of the slag phrases Pam offered nightly_. _It made mesmile all the same, before I swallowed my growing anxiety, put my game face on and to walked into the room.

_**Back at the Stackhouse Farm…**_

The small band of royal fairy guards were still positioned around the old farmhouse, they had been here for only 5 days in total and had already caught; seven fae, twenty-two various were animals, five vampires, two goblins and a human. A few of the men had started taking wagers on what the total prisoner count would be when they were finally pulled out and what creature would be the next to be captured. At first they thought it was a pointless mission to watch an empty house, but as more and more creatures came on the property it started to become obvious the hybrid that lived here was special. Some of the men had reasoned her allure must be stronger than their own to attract such numbers and variety. Either way they were all looking forward to going back to the realm and seeing this hybrid for themselves. To the west at the very edge of the property line a vampire was slowly making its way through the woods. It was quickly apprehended and the men laughed, elbowed and congratulated those who had been right. While those who had lost the last wager paid up and started the next round of betting. The unfortunate vampire was taken away for interrogation and holding at a secure location not far away. The next report tot eh Prince would be very enlightening.

_**Eric **_

I was using all of the control I'd learned in my thousand plus years to keep myself still and stoic in front of the council while I awaited their verdict on my plan. I had been shown to the adjoining room while they discussed its merits. I could only liken the feeling of anticipation to what I had felt when I was waiting for my first child to rise; anxiety, hope, eagerness, apprehension. The emotions swirled within me like a stormy sea. It wouldn't be much longer now and I would find out my fate. I was just slipping into down time when the door opened and I was ushered back into the room to hear their verdict.

The head of the council spoke first, "Well Northman, after discussing amongst ourselves we have decided to support you in your endeavour to bring Louisiana back under Amun control. We do have a couple of questions and a condition or two in payment for our support. Would you like to hear them?"

The words sank in quickly and I nodded my assent

"Our first question is; why has it taken you so long to come to us? We were most surprised you didn't step in when Sophie-Ann was incapacitated. You were the oldest sheriff in her retinue, the obvious candidate to be her second with André Paul finally dead."

I knew this question would come up and I had ruminated on a plausible answer that wouldn't bring Sookie to their attention. But after speaking to My Cataliadies earlier, I knew the Prince had claimed her as kin and she had become unattainable to supernatural creatures on this plain.

"It is something I deeply regret but at the time I was protecting my bonded, the fae hybrid telepath. A week ago the Fae Prince Niall Brigant claimed her as kin, thus breaking our bond and the protection I offered through it." Keeping my answer short and concise I didn't want to give them too much information about my relationship to Sookie.

"Indeed," the head of the council raised an eyebrow at my answer, clearly showing he knew there was more. "It is a shame we have lost a skilled telepath from this realm but no matter, there are always more awaiting discovery."

An hour later I was back in my home with my orders. Take Louisiana and Arkansas restore the balance. I hadn't really incorporated Arkansas into my plans before now; it was just full of vagrants and outlaws. Very little had been done with it and the population had diminished greatly since the whole Threadgill debacle. At least I didn't need to think too much about it, the council had someone in mind for it, I just had to take it back.

Settling behind my desk, I called Pam to me so I could begin to put the plan into motion. We would need to move quickly and quietly to get this done. The council had promised to half next years tithe if I got both states back within the month. We had much to do tonight to set it in motion.

_**Nevada**_

"Has the telepath been located yet?" the King's voice reverberated around the large throne room.

The head of security replied quickly. "No your Majesty, all trace of her is gone."

"What has become of those you sent to her home? Have they been found yet?" The king was not happy, he wanted his telepath by his side and the fools that surrounded him were clearly incompetent. How hard was it to find a silly little human?

"They have not reported back your Majesty; all trace of them has gone too." The vampire tried not to wince as he reported those words to his King; it was highly unlikely he would live past this night. Shooting the messenger was a popular past time for the Nevada King.

"I want her found NOW!" He shouted, pounding his fist on his desk causing it to creak and groan under the pressure. A knock at the door interrupted him before he could launch into the tirade at his subjects incompetence, instead he called out for the interruption to enter.

"Your Majesty, this package has just arrived for you. It's marked urgent." His long suffering assistant held out the package.

Taking it quickly he shouted, "GET OUT!" he waited for them to scramble out of the door before opening the thick packet. Inside was a vellum scroll, it had been many years since he had held one. His fingers stroked the soft skin as he turned it in his hands. The instant he saw the seal in the red wax his blood ran cold. Holding it up to the light to check his eyes were not deceiving him. There, as clear as anything was the Royal seal of the House of Brigant. What could the old fairy possibly want with him? His curiosity outweighed his caution as he broke the seal and unfurled the scroll.

_Felipe De Castro,_

_I Niall __spéir__, head of the House of Brigant, Ruling Prince of the Fae __F__hearann__to here by claim my Great Granddaughter Susannah Brigant as one of my own. This decree supersedes any existing claim on Susannah Brigant and by reading these words you are contractually bound to acknowledge my claim. Continuing to pursue, publically claim or seize will be seen as an act of war and dealt with accordingly. _

It was signed with a flourished N followed by the royal seal

De Castro read and re read the short missive several times trying to fathom who the hell it was on about and why on earth it had been sent to him. He didn't know any fairies and even if he did they wouldn't last long around him. None could pass up a fresh fairy, they were far too delicious. Unwilling to spend any more time on the conundrum of who Susannah Brigant was to him, he put the scroll aside and continued to work on a plan to locate his telepath.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I was really unwell and wasn't good for anything. So to make it up to you this is reasonably long and has a dash of lemons. I just ask that you try to stick with it, there are plot twists coming as the chapters unfold. Please let me know what you think, I appreciate each and every review I get.**

* * *

_If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense…_

**Fae Realm a few weeks later**

The Commander of the Guard stood before the Prince in his private office. It was shaping up to be a very hot day and the sweat was already beginning to form on his brow, but he waited patiently to be acknowledged. Niall finished his sentence and laid his quill down, taking his time to shuffle the papers on his desk before he gave a nod to the guard to begin his report.

"Your Majesty we have received reports on the Nevada Vampire King. He has not stopped his pursuit of Her Grace. We are currently holding over 20 of his minions already, what do you wish to be done about the situation?"

Thinking over the Commander's words, he took a moment before he replied, "Call the Daemon; have him meet me at his office in New Orleans. It's time to stop this nonsense once and for all."

"As you wish My Liege." The Commander of the Guard bowed low and left the room quickly.

Niall pulled a blank sheet of paper towards himself and picked up the peacock feather quill from its resting place by the inkwell. Hesitating just a second, quill poised over the page before he began to compose a message to the vampire. He had, after all protected his Susannah from becoming enslaved to other vampires; giving him some useful information was the least he could do without actually acknowledging any official debt owed. He hadn't reached the age he had by not being skilful in how to play the game to the best advantage. The old vampire was the same in that respect, a master at playing the game.

_Northman_

_I have recently come to upon some interesting information which may be of use to you. As you probably know, I have been had my Great granddaughters promptly guarded, since she joined us here in the realm. What you may not know is that we have come across a surprising amount of trespassers in the short amount of time it has been watched._

_From these trespassers we have gained several pieces of information, one piece of which I will impart to you now. I do this for my Susannah; you protected her in your own way even if I didn't approve of your methods._

_Although my missive went to every Supernatural Council and was filtered down to every Supernatural being in the Human Realm, De Castro is still perusing Susannah Brigant. I think I made it clear enough in my proclamation what I expected of those who ignored it._

_Happy hunting_

_Niall Brigant_

With his letter finished, he quickly rolled the parchment and used the royal seal within his ring to mark the wax sealing the message. Calling out to his Secretary of State, "Get the Daemon lawyer to take this message to The Northman." The Statesman swiftly entered the room, taking the sealed scroll and exited in one fluid movement, leaving Niall to his thoughts about Susannah and situation with the Earth Clan Lord. He couldn't help the smile it brought to his face to think of the possible alliance with the Earth Clan such a match would make. It would need just a tweak here and there to bring them together to form a formal match. Having him in the court these last few weeks it was undeniable that the girl was attracted to her suitor. He could see no reason why it shouldn't be encouraged. Perhaps he could finally bring her more into her role as a Lady in the House of Brigant and learning more of what is expected of her should help with the courting process.

The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. He called out to the footman just outside the door. "Patrick? Can you find Claudine for me please; I would like to speak to her."

Several minutes later there was a light knock at the door. "Enter", Niall called out. The door opened slowly and Claudine walked into the room closing the door behind her.

"You wished to speak to me Grandfather?" She asked softly.

Resting his elbows on the desk, hands tented and resting his chin on his fingertips, he addressed his Granddaughter. "Yes, I wanted to ask if Susannah had confided in you about her relationship with Lord Connor. It is clear even to my eyes that there is some attraction between the two."

"She has asked me about our courting customs, but has not shared much more than a shared desire to 'get to know each other' as she phrased it. Would you like me to find out how far along into the rights they have gotten? I wouldn't have thought it was very far we have not heard any rumours circulating and it is impossible for non to have noticed a formal attachment. But who can say how close they are, he may well still be in negotiations with his Uncle for permission." Claudine shrugged her shoulders slightly.

Niall thought over her words carefully, although she thought it an impossibility, he knew himself that it was possible to form a formal attachment without the whole castle knowing. He had done so himself with his first love, it was several months before anyone found out and by that time his dear Áinfean was already with child. He chuckled to himself, revelling in the memory of his youth before he came back to the here and now. Collecting his thoughts he shifted in his seat slightly, "Leave it be for the time being, I shall speak to her myself in a few days and get the truth of it. If she approaches you in the meantime, answer her questions honestly. It would not do to keep anything from her at this point."

"As you wish Grandfather." Hand raised over her chest, Claudine bowed low before exiting Niall's office leaving him alone to his thoughts. Perhaps he should speak to Lord Connor before Susannah? A knock at the door put a stop to that particular train of thought. The footman entered the room bowing low, "Your Majesty, the Daemon lawyer is waiting for you now."

"Thank you Patrick, I'll leave now. Contact me only if an emergency arises." And with that he popped out of the realm and into the Daemons office in New Orleans.

_**Meanwhile in another part of the Castle…**_

Hushed whispers interspersed with quiet giggles floated though the stacks of the castle archive. Sookie and Lord Connor were currently sharing her favourite armchair by the fireplace having a relatively quiet tickle fight over a book.

"Alright I give up." Sookie gasped letting go of the tome, "if you'd just fight fair maybe I'd have a chance."

"I'm sorry Mórán Solais [Little Light] I just can't seem to help myself; I love the sound of your laugh." Before she could utter a comeback, his mouth was on hers effectively silencing her. His lips softly tentatively caressing hers; she found herself melting into his touch, her hands fingering the hair at the base of his neck. It didn't take long for their kiss to deepen and Connor's hands began to knead the soft flesh of her hips.

Breaking for air their eyes met and the room was filled with breathless panting and the sweet smell of their combined arousal. Lust flashed in Sookie's eyes before she pounced on him, catching him off balance the chair tipped and landed with a loud crash on the old stone floor. Not letting the change in position affect her attack, she continued kissing him hard. Connor allowed her to have the upper hand for a moment more before he rolled them onto the rug before the fireplace. With Sookie beneath him, he could barely hold himself back. With one last effort he broke from their kiss long enough to get gasp out, "Susannah do thoil" [please] her fingers dug into his back holding him closer urging him on. "Bheith ar cheann liomsa I" [Be one with me] those magical words penetrated the lust and passion that crowded her mind allowing her to think clearly. _Did she want this? To be mated with a fairy and live her life in the realm? _After spending several weeks getting to know Connor and learning about the fae, she realised there wasn't anything to hold her back from this. She was embracing life as one of the fae, she felt content and accepted here, what reason was there to go back and be ridiculed by small minded humans. She was worth more than that.

Decision made she pulled him close and whispered, "Tá mé leat, bhfuil muid ar cheann." [I am with you, we are one] They both began to glow faintly as the magic from their sparks mingled, tying them together. Reaching for the waistband of his trousers Sookie fumbled with his belt, while Connor grasped at the hem of her gown inching it up her thighs to give him access to her heated centre. She finally managed to wrench him free from the confines of his clothes, caressing him with gentle strokes mirroring his careful exploration of her folds.

"Álainn sin mo Susannah, an bhfuil tú réidh? [So beautiful Susannah, are you ready?] His words brought forth a moan of urgency from Sookie and he finally began to slide into her slowly, stopping only when he was fully sheathed inside her. Panting hard he managed to choke out, "Are you alright?" his arms vibrated with tension as he held his weight on them, so as not to crush her beneath him.

Humming her approval, she quickly wrapped her legs around him, crossing her ankles at his back and giving him a little nudge. The laughed softly at the playfulness and continued the joining more slowly, tenderly. A small tear trailed down her cheek as the emotions of the moment caught up to her. The closest she could describe the feeling was being hugged from the inside, she felt truly loved and it didn't take long for another tear to follow the first. Their mutual release was quiet and reverent. Their glow subsided and a feeling of peace settled between them.

"Susannah are you still in here?" Guthrie called as he opened the door to the library.

"Yes Guthrie I'm still here." She called laughing slightly as they began to collect themselves and put their clothes to rights.

"Alright dear I think your cousin was looking for you." His voice was getting closer, causing them to scramble faster to look nonchalant when he rounded the corner. "Oh Lord Connor, I didn't realise you were here too." He was surprised to see the young lord but it was clear to him that he had interrupted something, a slightly rumpled appearance alongside flushed cheeks were a clear give away. He smiled at the pair knowingly and left them to it, chuckling softly as he closed the door behind him. He would keep their secret; he had been young and full of passion too once.

After they heard the door close and they were alone once more, they quickly resumed their previous position on the now righted armchair. Snuggled together sharing gentle touches and smiles as they read the great tome on genealogy.

The day wore on and soon after their habitual post dinner walk in the gardens they arrived at the door to Sookie's chambers. They embraced in their usual fare well to avoid suspicion from prying eyes. If they wanted to keep their connection private, they had to remain unchanged in their public affection.

"It's so tempting to drag you inside, I feel like I'm going to vibrate apart if I don't have you near me." She whispered into his neck.

"I know, you'll be fine for a few hours until your cousin checks on you, and then I'll come back. You won't be alone for long and we can join again before dawn." He breathed into her hair.

"Grá agat" [love you] she said softly before kissing his cheek and turning away swiftly to enter her chambers. Leaving him standing in the hallway gathering his thoughts.

"Agus i tú" [and I you] he replied but she was already gone.

Desmond Cataliades was sat comfortably behind his desk when the Fae Prince popped in. Heaven help whoever had caused the look of fury that currently resided on the old Fairy's face. It had been only a few short weeks since their last meeting and Niall had been in much greater spirits at the time.

"Your Highness, how may I be of service this evening?" He addressed the Prince with his usual saccharine tone.

"The Nevada King has gone too far. He has gone against my edict and I demand recompense." Niall replied briskly barely keeping a check on his ire, his eyes blazed and the air around him sparked and crackled with his displeasure.

"I believe there is already a coup in development, we will have to be quick if you want to deliver any justice before he loses his head." He replied, silently hoping his words would sooth the agitated royal.

There was a short pause while Niall mulled over his next course of action. If he understood the hint that the daemon had given him, the North Man was already plotting to settle his situation for the better and the note he had already sent would cover his part in the King's demise.

"I have already inadvertently taken steps to aid this coup, make it publically known he has wronged the fae and that we are demanding retribution. I think that will be sufficient until the North Man takes his head It'll make him sweat till it happens and then we shall get credit for having a hand in his demise." Niall grinned broadly before nodding his head slightly and disappearing with a quiet pop.

The daemon lawyer was left in a state of shock, it was very unlike the Prince to explain his thought process and even admit he had aided another. Quickly shaking himself from his current state he set to work informing those who needed to know the King of Nevada had crossed the Fae Prince.

Sookie walked straight to the tapestry that hung over the entrance to her so-called bathroom. It was really just a small room with a large ornate bathtub, it had no visible plumbing and she figured it worked on a similar principle to the pitcher that filled with the perfect temperature water whenever she desired to wash in the mornings. She gently ran her fingers along the tub as she walked across the room to grab a fresh towel. By the time she turned around the tub was filled with steaming water.

After carefully removing her clothes she slipped into the water, it rushed up her body as she leant back against the tub. As it hit her stomach she hissed in pain, water shouldn't sting. Quickly looking down to the offending area, there was a pinkish outline of a rune of some description on the lower left hand side of her abdomen. Leaning as close as her body would allow she studied it carefully. She had come across some runes in her studies in the library but none that looked like this. Trying not to panic she leaned back in the water once more and thought of what it could possibly mean. Her mind began to wander back to the previous conversation she had with Claudine after that first walk with Connor in the gardens.

_Fae courting rituals are fairly simple; there is a set order to how you have to do things. First you need to be given permission by the head of your family before you can even begin to look for a potential mate, after that you can begin the search. What usually happens is your family start introducing potential mates to you that would be beneficial to the family. It is incredibly rare to find a love match; we marry for political alliances, wealth and power. It is our duty to our family to make the best match we can._

_Once a potential mate has been chosen we form a sort of bond between us. It is a formal way to recognise that we have chosen, after spending some time together we go through an official ceremony followed by consummation of the union where we are joined permanently. _

Surely having sex with a potential mate would not cause a mark to appear? She felt the panic begin to rise again and tamped it down quickly. It wasn't something she could speak to Claudine about; she would ask Connor later, he was sure to know. Taking the loafer in hand she began to wash. Knowing Supes as she did, if she didn't scrub thoroughly enough they would smell what she and Connor had been up to a mile away and although she wasn't ashamed at what they had done, she would rather not advertise the fact that they had bent the rules by consummating their union before it was official.

After ten minutes of vigorous scrubbing she deemed herself Connor free and stepped out of the tub and into her warm towel, making quick work of drying herself and putting on her nightgown. Claudine was sure to visit soon and Sookie would rather she didn't see the mark on her stomach. She knew it was significant somehow but she could wait till later to find out.

Moments after she had dressed Claudine breezed into her room, "Susannah my dear cousin what have you been doing with yourself all day."

Willing herself not to blush and give anything away Sookie quickly replied, "Not much, me and Connor enjoyed a ride to the forest and back, then he helped me with my studies."

"How are things going with Lord Connor? I know he hasn't spoken to Grandfather yet, but he must soon, you two are inseparable." She said with a wry smile.

"I think he is going to speak to him soon too, we have talked about making a formal attachment." The blush could not be held back any longer, but hopefully it would seem appropriate for the conversation. Sookie really didn't like lying to Claudine about what was going on, her mind quickly flashed to the mark on her skin and she willed her hands not to brush over the area in case Claudine picked up on it.

Claudine gently picked up Sookie's hand began to pet it with soothing strokes, "Are you happy with the match? I know our ways are not what you are used to."

Sookie couldn't help but smiled back at her, "Yes I really am. I was furious at first to think I had been set up but as I've spent more time at him I found I like him very much."

They chatted quietly for a few more minutes on more mundane topics before Claudine bid her good night and left her alone, now all she had to do was wait for Connor.


	10. Chapter 10

**When she thought it over afterwards it occurred to her that she ought to have wondered at this, but at the time it all seemed quite natural**

Sookie drifted through the fog of unconsciousness to the feeling of her stomach being stroked. It took her brain several minutes to turn on enough to register what was happening and by that point the hand and its stroking had moved lower. Sookie couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips and the sound only caused the hand to become relentless in its movements bringing her to a swift release. Only then had she woken enough to open her eyes, "Hi" she smiled down at her lover shyly. This wasn't the first time she had been woken in such a way but she quickly focused on the here and now, it wasn't right to dwell on the past when you were with another.

Connor smiled back and began to stroke the pink rune on her stomach once more, "This is unexpected but I am pleased," He placed a feather light kiss on the mark before resuming his gentle caress of her hot slick centre.

Sookie's eyes rolled back at the sensation but she quickly forced herself to focus "What does it mean." She asked him softly.

Connor let out a sign before sliding up the bed and pulling her into his arms. He brushed his fingers gently over the mark, "I forget sometimes how little you know of our ways."

She placed her hand over his stilling his movement, "Please, what does it mean?"

"It signifies life, a spark to be specific." His words confused her, what did he mean, my life, my spark? The thoughts raced through her head.

Finally she said, "I don't understand."

"We created a spark with our union; it is simply awaiting a vessel." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

It took her a few moments to try and understand what he meant, several questions jostled for importance in her mind before she finally managed to get out, "Explain!"

He rested his check on her hair and entwined his long fingers with hers, "How much do you know of Fae conception?" He asked softly.

"It's not the same as human?" She couldn't hide the slight panic that could be heard in her voice.

He laughed softly at her, "Oh it's still the same to create life, I mean how some are born with the essential spark and others not." She nodded her understanding and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers before continuing, "It's fairly simple really, there are two parts to the fertile cycles for females, the first is when a spark can be formed the second is when the actual conception happens. Sometimes a spark is created but no vessel and sometimes a vessel is created but no spark is there to fill it."

Sookie pulled away from him slightly so she could look him in the eye, "So we made a spark? What does that mean for us now?"

"It doesn't have to mean anything right now, your obviously in the first half of your fertile cycle, we won't be able to create life until the second half, depending on how far into it you are it could be a week or two weeks till you're in the next phase. Like I said don't worry about it now we have just enough time to join once more before dawn." His hands began to wander down her body and he kissed the shell of her ear causing her to shudder at the sensation. Taking him at his word, she pushed aside her worries and let her own hands go wandering.

Several days later Sookie was wandering in the garden alone in the late afternoon sun. Connor had returned to his uncle that morning and she was feeling lost without him. There was an ache in her chest and an unsettled feeling in her stomach that no matter how much she tried to analyse the cause came up empty every time. She feared it was becoming more apparent that the relationship between them was far more serious than they had let on and the carefully crafted facade was beginning to crack with every hour that passed. It was so easy to keep up appearances when they had been together but now they were apart Sookie couldn't seem to keep it together which is why she sought solitude in the private gardens.

"Cousin?" Claudine's voice broke through her contemplation.

"Yes Claudine? What's the matter?" She answered.

"Grandfather wishes to speak to you. He's in his off…" Her words died in her throat as she looked at Sookie's face. "Oh Sookie, it must be very painful to be so far away from him." Claudine's thumb brushed across her cheek before holding it up for her to see. A fat iridescent tear sat proudly on the tip, Sookie hadn't even realised she had been crying.

"Why does it look like that?" She asked quietly.

Claudine gestured for her to sit. "We have some time before Grandfather gets impatient." They both sat on the warm grass and Claudine began her questioning. "Why didn't you tell me how serious your relationship with Lord Connor was?"

"We just thought it was best to keep it quiet." She shrugged.

Claudine sighed and tried again, "You have joined with him more than once yes?"

Sookie chocked out a sob and simply nodded unable at that moment to answer, her tears fell freely now as she was unable to stop them, where all this raw emotion came from she had no idea. Claudine simply wrapped her arms around her and rocked them both slowly whispering soothing words in her ear, trying hard to comfort her.

When the sobs finally receded, Sookie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "I guess we need to have a talk at some point huh?" She tried to smile at her cousin but it came out more of a grimace.

Claudine smiled back and nodded, "We certainly do but for now you need to speak to grandfather, I'm not sure how much longer he will wait."

Taking a deep breath Sookie gathered her magic in her hands and wiped her face from top to bottom erasing any trace of her tearful outburst. "I still can't get over how convenient that is," She said with a chuckle.

"Now you know how we appear perfect and never ruffled." Claudine laughed back. "Come on, let's get you to Grandfather." Claudine got up but Sookie remained seated,

"Claudine, will he know?" She asked quietly.

"Perhaps, there is obviously something going on with you but if you hadn't starting crying I wouldn't of guessed the true reason." Taking Sookie's hand Claudine lead the way to the Princes office.

Luckily Niall had his head buried in paperwork by the time the girls arrived and asked them to come back later. So Claudine took Sookie back to her chambers to talk. She warded the room against eavesdropping guards and once they were situated comfortably on Sookie's bed the silence stretched between them, Sookie reluctant to spill her secrets and Claudine pondering the best way to get anything out of Sookie.

After a few moments Claudine began, "I know we had a brief discussion about fae courting but I didn't go into our mating rights. Did Lord Connor explain anything to you?"

"He explained about the two phases of fertility when this appeared." She pulled up the hem of her dress to show the mark, it had grown darker since it had first appeared but Connor never mentioned it again although he would often stroke it lovingly when he thought Sookie was sleeping. "But that's about it really." She finished, pulling down her dress again.

Claudine's eyes went wide at the sight of Sookie's mark and she rapidly tried to think of what to say to her. "Oh Sookie, I'm not exactly sure how to say this to you, that mark… it means…" Her eyes filled with tears and she looked at Sookie with fear, pity, envy? Sookie couldn't quite work out what that look conveyed she just wanted a straight answer!

"What Claudine? It means what?" Her words tumbled out quickly; she was desperate for answers now the suspense had been built.

"It means you're having a baby." She whispered her answer so softly Sookie had to strain to hear it.

"I'm what!" She shrieked leaping from the bed to pace all the while she rambled, "He said it wasn't possible until I was in the second phase, what am I supposed to do?" Her rant continued and she became increasingly agitated which caused her pacing to become frantic.

"It won't be any ordinary baby Sookie; you've been marked to carry the next heir to the throne. That's what that mark means." Claudine explained slowly trying to make Sookie listen to her.

It had not happened in her lifetime but everyone of royal decent knew the mark and to be vigilant for it when joining with their mate. How was she going to explain this to Grandfather? He probably had the same inkling that Sookie and Lord Connor had joined that she did but it was something entirely different to tell him the next heir had been conceived. And how had her mate left her knowing she carried such a precious burden with no knowledge of what was going to happen? It would have to be brought to the Princes attention immediately, protection and guidance must be put in place as soon as possible. Through the rambling and cursing the still pacing Sookie was spewing, Claudine was able to garner that she had in fact been suspicious of Lord Connor's dismissal of her concerns, he had lied to her and she had let herself be tricked once more by sweat words. Her angry tirade caused her hands to glow and spark leaving Claudine little choice but to intervene.

"I'm sorry about this Sookie, but it's for the best." Claudine said as she used her magic to put her into a deep sleep. Sookie crumpled to the floor as the magic took hold, leaving Claudine free to place her in the bed. Leaving her cousin in the safety of her chamber, she locked the door and swiftly navigated the corridors to the Prince's office. Waving away the footman that stood outside she knocked and walked straight in, shutting the door firmly behind her and throwing up a concealment ward for good measure.

"What's the meaning of this Claudine?" Niall asked briskly.

Giving a quick bow Claudine began to tell him everything she had found out.

"You were right to sedate her; any undue stress could do much harm to them both." Niall's mind was frantically checking every conceivable angle that could go wrong with this situation. The mark had appeared on Sookie of all women, they hadn't even begun to test the depth of the magic she contained and who was to say that her human side would be able to cope with the added magic of the future heir. Putting that thought aside for the moment he pondered Lord Connor's reaction as Sookie had described it to Claudine. It was most worrying; he had left her vulnerable and uninformed. Being of royal blood himself he would have known the significance of the mark. But why didn't he tell her and why hadn't he still not come to him about making an official offer for her hand? It was all very puzzling and hopefully it would come to light sooner rather than later. He hated being out played by anyone.

"Claudine, Susannah will need to be moved to a more secure location, the Summer Palace will work nicely and we need to get a physician to make sure all is well. I need not remind you discretion is paramount in this matter."

"Yes Grandfather, I shall see to it immediately." Bowing low she quickly lifted the ward and left the room, heading back to Sookie.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill be for the plot bomb in this one. Hopefully in the next chapter we will hear from Eric again but no promises the muses do strange things to my plans. Thanks again to all those who were kind enough to post a review, it's nice to know you still want me to continue with this one. If any of you have any questions or ideas on where I should go with this story don't hesitate to let me know, I'm open to imput.**

**On a side note if any of you have read my other story Broken, I have started to rewrite it so sometime soon it will be fixed at some point.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_No, no! The adventures first, explanations take such a dreadful time_**

**_Eric_**

The smoke was beginning to clear and the broken glass and plaster crunched under my feet, it had not been an easy battle but we had been victorious. Felipe had surrounded himself with some very skilled fighters, it had been quite some time since I had been tested that much it was exhilarating and just what I needed.

One of my vamps approached me from behind. "Your Majesty the perimeter has been secured and all non essential staff has been contained."

Acknowledging his words with a nod, he backed away leaving me once more to my thoughts. I got out my cell phone speed dial the council, I had a feeling they already knew of our victory but it was a formality I was willing to undertake, anything to keep them on side. They were doing the state a huge favour by wiping out some of its outstanding debt. With less to pay the New Orleans restoration could truly get underway, too much had been ignored by Felipe. He had certainly been spread too thin and it wasn't a mistake the council was going to let happen again, for that I was grateful. All the upheaval was not good for moral or maintaining order, it only encouraged anarchy something we could ill afford in these modern times of smart phones and YouTube.

"It is done?" The voice on the other end of the line asked.

"It is" I replied coolly not knowing what to expect at this point.

"Very well secure your kingdom, clean house amongst your sheriffs and we shall be in touch." The line went dead.

Issuing a makers call to my child, I quickly re-scanned the room for anything of use. Something about the scattered papers behind the desk caught my eye. Moving closer I discerned it was a transcript of a conversation between Felipe and Sookie's Shifter. I quickly bend down to pick up the wayward sheet. I was only a few lines in when Pam swept into the room.

"You rang?" She drawled from just inside the doorway.

"Pam just in time, help me find the rest of this transcript." I waved my hand over the scattered sheets on the floor.

Like the ever loyal child she was, she set about picking up the papers and rifling through them at Vampire speed to put them in some sort of order. I had reached the end of the page I held when she handed me the neat stack with the second page of the conversation on the top.

She dutifully waited for me to finish reading before she spoke again. "Anything wrong Master?"

Shaking my head slightly I answered, "No, nothing regarding the takeover anyway." I slipped the transcript into my pocket and smiled at my child. "Call in the architects. I want this place ripped apart, if we can get in so easily so can others regardless of the guards we currently have. We are vulnerable until we can solidify our position."

With a quick nod of the head she was off seeing to her tasks and I was left alone once more, but this time the sheets of paper were burning a hole in my pocket and weighing heavy on my mind. The feelings it had invoked confused me. I was free of the telepath and anything to do with her, so why did the Shifters betrayal make my blood boil? It really shouldn't bother me one way or the other. Shaking off the unpleasant feeling I focused on the task at hand, solidifying my place as King and cleaning house.

* * *

_**Sookie**_

I was dreaming. I knew I was by the way everything around me didn't quite feel right. I felt here and there but not quite solid. I was walking in the gardens again; the suns were beating down on me causing sweat to trickle down my back. Spotting a nearby tree I made my way over to its shade I sat down to cool off some.

"Hello child" the voice of my Grandmother startled me. I had almost forgotten she had visited me all those weeks ago; it seems like a lifetime ago.

Smiling happily at her beautiful face I jumped up to give her a big hug. "Hi Gran, I've missed you."

It was only when I pulled away from the hug that I noticed her concerned expression. "What is it Gran, what's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"I'm so sorry child, I didn't know this would happen, I would have tried to prevent it." I was somewhat confused by her words, prevent what exactly, nothing had happened to me I was fine.

"I'm not sure what you mean? I'm fine." The words seem to echo slightly in the air between us.

Gran smiled sadly at me before brushing her hand against my bulging stomach. I hadn't actually noticed until she touched me but I was very heavily pregnant. '_It's just a dream, it's just a dream.' _I chanted the words in my head to try and stop me freaking out but it wasn't working.

"How?" Was all I managed to splutter out.

Gran's sad smile never left her face as she began to explain, "I'm sorry to always be the bearer of bad news baby, but you were tricked again. The faery you know as Lord Connor is actually an Earth faery called Preston. You've met him before, on Christmas Eve. Niall had requested his services to keep you company but unbeknownst to Niall he had another agenda. He was being paid by the Fire Clan to get you pregnant. He was most annoyed when his first attempt didn't work and he plotted to kidnap you and keep trying until he was successful. But then you came to the fae realm and all he had to do was integrate himself in your life and seduce you. He couldn't believe his luck when it worked the first time he lay with you here. When he left you, he went to tell the Fire Clan he had succeeded and collect his payment. He had no intention of coming back to you and Niall would kill him if he tried anyway."

Tears fell from my eyes as the reality of my situation came crashing down. Gran simply held my head and gave it a tight squeeze before she continued. "I know it's hard to hear but you must be strong and brave for what I'm about to tell you will change the course of not just your life but all those in the realm. Claudine told you the meaning of the rune on your skin. What they don't know yet is that the extra magic from the baby will tip you over the edge; I tried to warn you that you needed to learn all you could and harness your spark. I didn't know the reason at the time but I knew it was important to do it as soon as possible. It's almost too late now to begin the training before the baby will boost your magic. You have so little control of your emotions. I have no idea which way this new path will take you, it could lead to your insanity and destruction or it could be the saving grace of the Fae and end the infighting once and for all. The only thing I can tell you is you will need to leave the realm; it won't be safe for you here where you can tap into the surrounding energy. You need to go back to the human realm and you're going to have to insist on that. Niall will try and keep you here but you need to be away from the realm and the faeries plotting against you."

Just as she finished her explanation I felt a tugging sensation in my chest. "You're being woken up, remember what I have said. Tell Niall about the plot and your need to go back but do not mention that you will be powerful in your own right. It is not time to tell him yet. I'll see you again soon child." Her farewell echoed in my mind as I was pulled from my dream back to consciousness.

"Your Grace, can you hear me Your Grace?" A soft voice was calling me.

I moaned and tried to move, a pair of hands guided me into a sitting position and I was finally able to shake off the dream and come back to myself. I was in a beautifully decorated room with pale linens on the bed and sheer drapes that fluttered by the open windows. I was clearly not in my room; I turned my attention to the small elfin doctor that was stood at my bedside. He kind of reminded me of Dr Ludwig but he certainly had a better beside manor than she did. He handed me a glass of water and began fussing around me, checking my pulse and laying his hand over my heart and stomach.

"You're doing quite well. I must insist that you remain calm though any undue stress can cause irreparable damage to both of you." He smiled kindly and bustled about at the other side of the room.

"I need to speak to my Grandfather there is something I have to tell him immediately."

"I'll see if I can get your cousin to come and speak to you, you are quite far from the Palace and I'm not sure it will be possible to call the Prince away from his duties at the moment. If you'll hold on I'll get her for you." He put down his vials and left the room.

I'd already been moved from the Palace, I wasn't safe there. I wasn't safe here either. I needed to get out and I couldn't stop the rising panic. My magic gathered around me and with only one thought I shimmered out of the realm and back to the only person I knew who could keep me safe.

* * *

**_Back at the Palace..._**

The Prince knew instantly that his granddaughter had left the realm. He felt the magic bond between Fae kin lengthen as the distance widened. This was not good at all. Why would she leave the realm, she was safe here.

Calling out to the footman outside the door, "Patrick, contact the Daemon immediately

Niall was pacing his office when Patrick had finally gotten hold of the lawyer. "He's on the line your Majesty."

"Desmond, I have a problem..." He went on to explain the situation with his granddaughter. It was best that few knew of the circumstances but needs must and he needed to make sure Susannah was well protected in the human realm. The daemon could find her quickly, quietly and arrange guards for her. He knew as soon as she left the realm she wouldn't be drawn back until she needed to give birth. It was part of the magic, expectant mothers had deep instincts that needed to be followed. If she didn't feel safe here, she would find somewhere she did feel safe.

He ended the call with the Daemon's promise to find her as fast as possible. It didn't settle his worry but it was all he could do for the time being. He needed to sort out the turbulent situation between the clans they had been left with and he needed to find Lord Connor and silence him. Susannah would be hunted if his enemies caught wind that his family were the ones to produce an heir to the throne. It had been many lifetimes since they had a ruler over them all. The last Queen died centuries ago and the harmony that existed between the clans went with her. It had been nothing but civil wars and political back biting since. A new heir would change all that, as long as he could ensure they lived till an appropriate age to ascend. He went back to his pacing hoping that he could keep this a secret for as long as possible.

* * *

**A/N: First of all sorry for any mistakes I missed, I wasn't really paying attention when I read back through it, but hopefully this one has answered some of your questions. Thanks you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, I love hearing from you guys. Any guesses who she has gone to?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N****: Here's the next installment. Thanks to those who reviewed, only one person got it right who Sookie would go too. I'm doing better than I thought with my writting while I'm off work so you guys may get one more chapter this week.**

* * *

_**It's a poor sort of memory that only works backwards**_

_**Pam**_

Even though the telepath was gone from our lives, I knew my maker still thought of her often. He never said anything but ever so often I'd find him deep in thought rolling a small object between his fingers. He'd never let me see what it was but it clearly meant something to him to make him use it like a worry stone. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I thought he was beginning to slip. But then he seemed to snap out of it and came up with the takeover plan and I had the old Eric back; calm, pragmatic and always 3 steps ahead of the world. When he called me to him as the dust settled in the New Orleans residence, I could see the worry etched on his face as he read the words on the page he grasped so tightly. He was clearly affected by the contents but was unwilling to share his thoughts. I managed to catch a glimpse of the transcript when I handed them over, just a few words; _'There is activity around her property, I can't get near it.'_ It could have been nothing but the way Eric reacted to it, it was obviously important or maybe it involved the telepath.

After I had been given my orders I scouted round in the offices looking for anything else that alluded to the former King's obsession with Sookie Stackhouse. Within half an hour I hit pay dirt, nestled in the back of a filing cabinet was several files of intelligence on the telepath. I only flipped through a few pages before I decided I didn't really want to know anymore. I closed the file I was looking at and stacked them neatly on the edge of the desk and continued my search just in case I missed anything. When I was sure I had everything, I grabbed the pile and headed in the direction of my maker. If he was concerned about the telepath still he needed all the information he could get.

"You're going to owe me big time for this Master. I think a new ensemble would suffice." I called out to him as I entered the room.

"What are you on about Pamela?" uh oh he broke out the full name that is not good.

Walking forward I held out the files in front of me and bowed my head. "I found these in one of the offices downstairs. I thought you would like to take a look."

He took the files from me with a raised eyebrow which I took as the green light to finish my explanation. "Felipe seemed to have a big hard on for one Sookie Stackhouse, we knew he wanted her as an asset but it goes much further than that. I only read a few pages but it doesn't make for comforting reading."

He gave me a hard stare before he dismissed me with a nod of the head. As I made my way to the door I called over my shoulder. "Your house in the French Quarter is ready for you. It's best not to linger here until the architects have worked their magic. I'm leaving now, I'll see you there just before dawn. Goodnight your Majesty."

The next night I rose the yellow room I used in my makers house and I wasn't alone. "Is there a reason you're in my bed?"

My Maker was lounging against the pillows his face was creased with anxiety, "Yes I wanted to talk to you before we go back to the Residence." I hope this is going to be about the telepath, I was more than curious about what she still meant to him at this point. "I have been researching blood bonds to try and understand what happened to the one between me and Sookie. I finally had some enlightening information last night from Dr Ludwig."

I knew he was holding out on me. But my thoughts were interrupted as he continued. "It appears we are still connected though it is not a vampire bond that binds us, it is ancient magic that binds us at a fundamental level. The sacrifices we made for each other influenced the bonding magic and each exchange that we had tied us closer in both magic and blood well before the bonding was complete. When her magic came to the fore during her torture the blood was burned out of her, which is why it caused me so much pain. It is the reason I cannot shake her from my thoughts completely, she still holds a part of me."

I laid there shocked for a moment while I processed his candid explanation. My Maker was never one to share his personal thoughts or feelings even with me. Perhaps what he read in the files I gave him last night prompted this sudden sharing session. I had to ask him, to know if he was going to do anything about it. "What are you going to do now?"

He gave a big sigh and rubbed his face with his hand, "I'm not sure, I told the Daemon lawyer I wanted nothing to do with her. If she still holds a part of me I have vested interest in her wellbeing. It makes me wonder if Niall knew the connection was still intact. That old coot probably planned to keep her in the realm and away from me."

"You'll have to contact Mr Cataliades; he is discreet and can guide you in this matter. Now you're King and have the Councils backing you can offer her protection if she ever comes back to this realm." My words seemed to sooth him some; he made a slight nod and rose from the bed.

"Get dressed, we have much to do tonight." He said as he left the bed.

* * *

_**Some Weeks later...**_

Desmond was working in his New Orleans office when he felt the air shimmer around him. He was quite shocked to see his unexpected guest was Susannah Brigant. She glowed softly although her skin was pale and she crumpled to the ground within seconds of materialising.

Desmond rushed to her side, "Your Grace are you alright?" she moaned softly before her eyelids fluttered and she passed out. Not knowing what to do he called out to his secretary to get a doctThe Prince would not be pleased if anything happened to his Granddaughter.

He moved her to the sofa in the corner of his office and went to fetch a glass of water from the sideboard. Dr Ludwig popped in a few moments later, "What seems to be the problem?" she scanned the room and her eyes fell on the unconscious faery. "Ah, there's the little trouble maker. I've not seen much of her for a couple of months I was wondering when our paths would cross again." Walking over to her patient, she held her hand over Sookie's chest for a moment before turning to Desmond. "Can I have a bit of privacy please?"

"Yes of course," Desmond said as he quickly made his exit.

The small doctor pulled a vial from her bag and wafted it under Sookie's nose. She needed some answers from her if what she felt was true.

Sookie's eyelids fluttered as she tried to come back to consciousness. "Come on now girly. I need some answers from you if I'm going to be able to treat you properly." Dr Ludwig gave one more pass of the smelling salts under her nose.

"I'm not safe" Sookie mumbled, "I'm not safe... Need to get safe, need to protect, we need to be safe." She began to glow again and the air crackled.

"Shhh, you're safe now. No need to go anywhere else. Your both safe I'll find you protection." Ludwig rarely showed her caring side but right now she needed to calm the girl and stop her bouncing here there and everywhere, wasting energy she clearly didn't have. The jump between realms clearly weakened her.

She called the Daemon back in, "You need to keep it secret that she is in the realm, even from her Grandfather. No one must know."

"Is there a problem?" He quickly asked the elfin doctor.

Ludwig turned to the Daemon and sighed. "This goes no further." Desmond nodded his agreement. "She is with child, the heir to the Fae throne to be specific. Many will come for her once word gets out; she needs a protector that will keep her hidden, keep her safe."

Desmond was shocked; he knew the girl was special but to carry the heir... "She's not safe here. She must be moved."

"I agree. I can take her with me; I know who can keep her safe." She packed up her bag and muttered some words which made Sookie shimmer.

"Wait! Who will you take her too?" He asked.

Turning back to the Daemon, "It's best you don't know that. I'll keep you informed of her progress." The phone on the desk began to ring. "You better get that, no doubt it's the Prince." With that she and the girl disappeared, leaving Desmond to answer his call.

* * *

_**Back in the Fae Realm...**_

Preston held his head high as he walked into the court of the Fire Prince. Stopping just short of the throne, he prostrated himself in front of the Prince and waited to be acknowledged.

"Have you been successful in your attempt?" The Prince's voice boomed around the room, making the court aware of his potential success or failure.

"If it pleases your Highness, I have indeed been successful. The girl is with child and the mark is clearly visible."

The crowd jeered at the news, but the Prince silenced them with a raised hand. "And what of Niall?" he spat the rival Prince's name with disgust. Too long had the Brigants held sway in the realm, it was time the other clans had a chance at greatness. Brandon and the Water clan had the wrong idea when they proposed to irradiate the hybrids, and he lost his life because of one; how ironic. Now the girl that laid waste to the water clan bares the heir to the Fae throne and it was an Earth Fae that did the deed.

"When I left he did not know, I can only guess he does by now." Preston answered.

The Prince stroked his short beard as he thought about his words. Niall would surely know by now, he would try to contain the knowledge and hide the girl. Where would he send her?

Preston swallowed his anxiousness at the tension that filled the room, "For give me Your Highness, but what of my payment."

The Prince laughed and signalled to the guard to his right, "Yes you shall have your payment." The guard approached Preston as if to lead him out of the room. As soon as his back was turned the guard hit him on the back of the head with the pommel of his sword. "Take him to the dungeon. I'll need him later when I deal with Niall."

The Prince continued to hold court as if Preston had never arrived. Holding the faery responsible for betraying another Prince was a great bargaining chip and one he was willing to use to his full advantage. His plan was coming together nicely, the Earth clan would take the rap and the Fire clan could use the distraction between Earth and Air to take Niall from his pedestal. Now all he needed was to find the location of the girl. He beckoned a guard toward him with a crook of a finger, "Begin a search for the girl, Niall will have hidden her by now but someone will know where. Once you find her bring her here, make sure you aren't seen; you cannot lead them here." He waved the guard off and went over his plan one more time. A small smile crept onto his face as he worked through it all, he couldn't be more proud of himself out playing a master at the game. Niall won't know what hit him.

* * *

Hope that answers some of your questions about Preston's loyalties.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who took the time to review or add this story to alert/fav, your love makes me type faster. Don't forget my Wordpress page, I normally post chapters there first. (Link on my profile page.)**

**Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

_**Do let's pretend that I'm a hungry hyena, and you're a bone**_

Sam had been trying all night to get hold of De Castro with no luck, the number he had for him just went straight to voicemail. Replacing the handset and sinking back into his chair; he didn't really have much to report anyway but still it unnerved him that he couldn't reach the vampire, it had never happened before. Logging on to his computer he quickly checked his emails for any important news. It had been years since he had come to this backwater town, he had concealed his past well from those around him and for that he was rather proud.

Arlene burst into his office yelling, "Sam it's getting mighty busy out there. When you gonna get a replacement for Sookie? She ain't no good since she got in with those vampers. We need another waitress." She stood with her hand on her hip and an expectant look on her face.

Sam sighed and stuck his hand in his hair mussing it as he was prone to do in times of stress. He didn't want to write off Sookie completely he needed to appear her friend if she ever came back but he had to keep his other waitresses on side or he'd have a rebellion on his hands. "Arlene I'll hire another waitress. Now do you need some help out there or not?"

Arlene's defensive stance diminished and a bright smile spread across her face. "Yes we could do with some help out there, thanks Sam." She happily bounced out of his office ready to spread the word that Sookie the fangbanging whore was being replaced.

Mindlessly turning back to his computer, he closed down his email and headed to the bar to help out. He'd completely missed the email from his contact in New Orleans telling him De Castro had been ended and the North Man had been named King of Louisiana. He remained none the wiser until later that night when the bar closed. It was quite unfortunate he didn't get chance to read that email; his night wouldn't have ended being taken to New Orleans to appear before the new King. As he bounced around in the trunk of the car speeding down the highway, he realised how screwed he really was.

* * *

Pacing frantically in the hallway outside of her Grandfather's office Claudine wiped at her traitorous tears. She couldn't stand waiting for news; especially when it was her that was watching over Sookie when she disappeared, she felt it was her fault although the Prince never voiced those accusations her conscious condemned her. Her pacing came to an abrupt halt when the door opened and Patrick her Grandfather's footman ushered her in. In her hurry she almost tripped over the own feet and she stumbled into the room.

"Come Claudine I have much to tell you." Niall called.

She fell to her knees before the Prince, head bowed. "Please forgive me Grandfather, I failed you."

Niall rested his hand on her shoulder and gave a small squeeze, "There is nothing to forgive it was not your fault, you know the mother's instincts took hold of her and she went where she felt safe. Perhaps it's not as safe for her here as we like to think. We sheltered her here within the palace walls; we are still fighting a war outside of them. Even though she singlehandedly crushed the Water clan rebellion, the other clans are restless and when it is know that the heir has been conceived she will be sought after by them all. Perhaps she is better off elsewhere..." His words trailed off.

"What is it Grandfather? Do you know where she has gone?" Claudine's voice was eager.

Shaking his head Niall answered, "No child, I do not know where she is. I am reluctant to send people out to look for her, it has led my enemies to her before I will not do that to her again." He shuddered and quickly changed the subject, "What have you found out about Lord Connor?"

Flicking her sleeve out of her way Claudine reached inside the folds of her dress and produced a small piece of paper. "This came not long before you summoned me; it is from our emissary in the Earth clan court." She handed it to Niall as she continued, "It says Lord Connor has not left his Prince's side for the last two months so he could not have been here. As I see it we have two problems; someone wanted us going after the wrong clan to distract us from our true enemy and it's too late to keep the heir quiet. Half the realm will know by now and will be looking for Susannah."

Niall's eyes scanned the paper confirming what Claudine had just told him. His expression was fraught with worry when his eyes met hers. "What would you have me do? A conspiracy against our house to usurp our claim to the realm cannot be ignored."

Claudine's answer was simple; "We do all we can to keep Sookie's location secret. If we plant false trails for others to follow it gives us a good chance to figure out who is against us."

Niall smiled and nodded, "It is easy enough to create such diversions and we need to start immediately. Tell our emissary in the other clan courts to start rumours of her whereabouts and her pregnancy." He walked over to his Granddaughter and kissed her on the forehead. "You make me very proud. You are getting so very good at playing the game." He gave her a wry grin before dismissing her. He needed to contact the Daemon again; if Susannah was in the Earth Realm it would not be long before she gave birth. Time was such a strange thing between the realms; it often rose and dipped in unpredictable ways and because she had no training to manipulate it she would remain at its mercy. He would have to trust to her instincts to know what to do when the time came if she had not made contact before then. Perhaps he should swallow his pride and contact the vampire again; he protected her once he could do it again easily, regardless of his recent rise to the throne he had experience in killing all manner of beings he could protect her. He had never felt the weight of his years press down on him so much as they were at this moment, he truly felt every one of his twelve hundred years. Flopping down in his chair he whispered a prayer to the heavens, "By all that is sacred I hope she is safe."

* * *

Sookie was safely hidden in a warded room within Doctor Ludwig's own home. When she left the Fae Realm searching for a safe place, she never would have guessed she would have gone to Mr. Catalides and found it with the grumpy elfin doctor. Every encounter she had previously had with the ill-tempered elf had proven she would not like to spend any more time than was necessary in her presence. But she had been so wrong; Amy Ludwig was extremely hospitable and friendly once you got past the hard exterior she wore in front of others. It had not taken long for Sookie to truly embrace the fact she was indeed pregnant, she watched her stomach bloom practically overnight. Amy had been patient with her as she explained about the flow of time between realms and the fact that she might have been only a week or two along in the realm by travelling across the planes without manipulating the flow of time made her almost to the end of her second trimester in this realm. Her body would accommodate the changes quickly but it would leave her weakened until she could replenish her magic.

Amy had shown her many things; Sookie learned all she was told quickly and with little effort. It seemed her time in Guthrie's library had not been wasted it had sharpened her mind and made it easy for her to learn. Amy said it was her spark that had flourished during her time there and any powers she had would favour the mind. That didn't entirely surprise Sookie; she had been a telepath all her life and from the conversations she'd had with Claudine about abilities amongst the fae, what develops tends to run within the same vain.

A day or two later since she arrived back in the Human realm, Sookie had recovered enough to feel restless. Seeking out her host she found Amy in the kitchen, "Amy is there anything I can help you with? I can't stand being idle."

The small doctor turned, spatula in hand. "I'm almost done but you can set the table if you want." Sookie quickly went to the cupboard and reached for the plates.

"Amy can we talk?" Sookie asked quietly.

The doctor smiled knowingly at her guest, "You want to know of the Vampire I suppose? I met with him a few weeks ago; he had questions about his attachment to you and what happened."

Her curiosity peaked, "Our blood bond was burned away by my spark, surely we are no longer bound"

"That is what he believed too. After some research I found out you are still bound together by ancient magic. You both made great sacrifices for each other as your blood bond was being formed and it forged a more powerful bond between the two of you. You should be able to feel it if you look hard enough." She gave her a pointed look before taking a bite of her food.

Sookie thought about what Amy had said closing her eyes and quieting her mind she searched inside herself for this mystical bond. It didn't take her long to find it; a golden thread that glowed brightly when she gave it a mental tug. Eyes still closed she couldn't help the smile that found its way to her lips. _'There you are. I shall not forget you now, be ready when I call for you.'_ The strong voice of her bonded echoed in her mind causing her eyes flew open in shock. "I heard him." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked, concern flashed across her face. If she heard him it was a strong bond indeed. "What did he tell you?"

Sookie swallowed before answering, "_'There you are. I shall not forget you now, be ready when I call for you.'_ What do you think it means?"

The doctor pondered her words for a moment; ancient magician bonds were incredibly interesting entities. What little information she had found on them was puzzling to say the least; she would need to let the girl know all she did on the subject before she met with the vampire again. "If I had to guess, I'd say he has some part to play in your destiny yet. You will meet him again that's for sure; the question is on his terms or yours?" She quirked her eyebrow at the girl if front of her, "I shall have to teach you how to wield your magic and control your spark. If he is speaking to you this way it is best to be prepared. It would be best if one of your kin taught you but with the rumours flying around about you and the baby it would not be safe to have your whereabouts known so you'll have to manage with me. We will start this afternoon, you best go prepare."

An hour later Amy found Sookie sitting on the floor cross legged with her head bowed in meditation. She knew the girl would have sensed her presence and simply sat down in front of her, mirroring her position. It took a moment or two for Sookie to back from her peaceful place; she opened her eyes and smiled at the elf. "Ready when you are."

"Being relaxed is a good start; it's easy enough to separate your emotions when you have no distractions. Now you just need to find the spark within yourself, it should be just below the surface. Once you've found it we can start trying to bring your abilities to the fore." Three hours later they stopped for dinner, Sookie was famished and the baby growing inside her had danced a happy tune on her bladder no less than 15 times causing her to take frequent bathroom breaks.

"You should be proud of yourself; you have achieved much in such a short pace of time." Amy patted her shoulder and retreated to the kitchen to prepare some food.

"I am proud of myself." Sookie rubbed a hand over her belly as she followed Amy into the kitchen. "I guess I'm still recovering, I'm tired."

Amy smiled over her shoulder at her, "That's to be expected. You should take a nap while I get this ready."

"A nap sounds awesome right now." She answered before heading back to her room and lying down on the soft quilt. Curling up into as much of a ball as her stomach would allow she stroked gently and began to whisper soothing words. "Fháil i sé deacair a chreidiúint go bhfuil do fiú in ann. Tá mé ag ceapadh a bhí leithscéal tú ag bréaga, ach tá a fhios agat go bhfuil grá agus go mór ag iarraidh. Beidh daoine Droch ag iarraidh a chur chugainn ach ná bíodh imní ort tinn a dhéanamh cad a bhí riamh." [I find it hard to believe that you're even in there. I'm sorry you were conceived by lies; just know you are loved and very much wanted. Bad people will want to take us but don't worry I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you safe.] Just as she was dozing off she felt a fluttering wave of warmth and love, but she was far too tired to comprehend what it meant.

* * *

**Review, review review... I love to here your thoughts and ideas on where this story should go.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Some of you may have aready read this one it's been on my Wordpress for a good few days. For those that haven't here's the next chapter. Thanks you for all your reviews and fav/alerts, your great keep them coming.**

* * *

_**Everything has a moral if only you can find it**_

Deep within his day death Eric felt a tug; vampires feel nothing in their death like sleep yet Eric felt something, which in itself was strange. Some part of his sub conscious was aware and thinking, feeling. The tug had roused him into a REM dream state another thing unheard of in vampires. He was floating in some kind of liquid, he was warm and comfortable. The steady sound of a heartbeat was soothing him and he could here muffled words. Straining his ears to make out what was being said and trying to work out where he was. But the words stopped, he felt a rushing of energy pushing him back into the darkness. His mind was no longer fuzzy and his thoughts formed at vampire speed. He quickly identified the tug as a bond between him and a magical creature, his instincts told him it was Sookie. Before he knew what he was doing he sent her a message, "There you are. I shall not forget you now, be ready when I call for you." Why he sent those words he wasn't sure but they must have been significant. He thought them over carefully. It was true she was deep-rooted in the very fibre of his being and he could not forget her. He still wanted her by his side; he cared for her like no other in his long life. Whatever magic that caused his mind to be conscious was fading, he realised she must be back in this realm for him to even feel her at all and he tried to fight the pull of the sun. If she was here she was probably in trouble of some kind and it made him very anxious for the sunset.

Just before the sun fell below the horizon he was brought back to the same unsettling part consciousness. But he was quickly soothed by the warm, comfortable liquid. Again he heard muffled words but he was faster at focusing in on them this time and he caught a few of them. _'Glacadh ag luíonn' _and '_Tá a fhios agat grá'_ it took a moment for him to recognise the language as that of the Fae he wasn't fluent but he knew enough to get by. _Glacadh ag luíonn_ left him puzzled but the other phrase was easy, _know you are loved_. Why was he hearing Sookie profess love for something? It was all very odd but he felt a wave of love wash over him all the same. He focused hard on his connection to her and mirrored the feeling back to her, hoping she would feel it.

He was yanked back to his own consciousness with the setting of the sun, just like he died for the dat he was laid upon his soft cotton sheets. He still remembered the words that puzzled him and vowed to find out their meaning, he had a feeling it was the key to finding Sookie. Shaking the bizarreness of his day death from his mind, he rose from the bed and headed to the shower. He had an appointment with a shifter he was looking forward to very much. He grinned manically at all the things he wanted to do the mangy mutt.

* * *

Not far from the shores of Cross Lake Sookie was taking a short walk in the woods surrounding Amy's home. Mindful of not venturing too far and crossing the protection wards, she walked slowly and carefully, watching her footing in the evening light. The last thing she needed right now was a sprained ankle and although she was sure Amy had a way of fixing it right up she'd rather not have to hobble back to the house to get assistance. She found these woods soothing just like the ones around her old farmhouse. The smell of pine and earth and life; for some reason it reminded her of Eric, a lot of things reminded her of Eric. Since being back in the Human realm her thoughts often wandered to her former lover and after Amy had explained they were still bound she had stroked their golden connection whenever she thought of him.

A strange feeling of foreboding washed over her, something was wrong. The air crackled between two tall pines to her left. Sookie's heart began to race and her instincts flashing between flight or fight. Backing up against a tree, she summoned her spark in the form of an energy ball and prepared to defend herself. She watched in fascination as a small girl appeared, her blonde hair was braided intricately and she wore a white dress that was similar to those she saw in the Fae Realm. Not sure if she was friend or foe Sookie called out to her, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The girl's eyes flicked to Sookie, taking in her defence stance and the energy ball in her hand. Raising her arms slowly in a surrender pose she spoke carefully, "_Tá mé Eithne, ciallóidh mé tú aon dochar. A thabhairt liom mé ríomhphost ó an Prionsa." _[I am Eithne, I mean you no harm. I bring a message from the Prince.]

Cautiously Sookie answered, "Cé acu Prionsa?" [Which Prince?] She was sure the child had been sent to disarm her and make her trust blindly. No one was supposed to know where she was and a small fae girl appears out of thin air with a message for her, the whole situation sent the hair on the back of her neck on end.

The girl smiled and bowed her head, "Tá tú ciallmhar nach muinín dom, is féidir do chuid súl bheith deceived go héasca le draíocht." [You are wise not to trust me; your eyes can be deceived easily with magic.] As she spoke her form morphed into that of an older female wearing the insignia of the Earth Clan round her neck.

Sookie's eyes went wide; she had read about transformational magic but had never witnessed it. "Tá tú an Clan na Cruinne? Cad a d'fhéadfadh tú ag iarraidh fhéadfadh liomsa i? " [You are of the Earth Clan? What could you possibly want with me?]

The female smiled warmly, "Tá mo ainm fírinneach Eithne, tháinig mé chun labhairt leat mar gheall ar an leanbh a fhásann go i do bhroinn." [My name is truly Eithne, I came to speak to you about the babe that grows in your womb.] Her hand reached out tentatively towards Sookie's protruding belly.

Moving back slightly Sookie asked, "An labhraíonn tú an teanga coitianta" [Do you speak the common tongue?] Eithne nodded so Sookie continued in English, "You must understand why I am wary of Fae from another Clan. I have been deceived by one of your own already."

Eithne nodded again, "Yes of course I understand that is in part why I have come to you. The father of your baby is my brother. Your baby is blood of my blood making it easy for me to locate you. I mean you no harm, I know you were tricked by my brother but he in turn was tricked by the Fire Clan. When Niall sent him the first time to please you, he was already in the employ of the Fire Prince after actually meeting you he became obsessed and once Niall forbid him from contacting you again, he pined for you and was beginning to wither. When the Fire Prince summoned him to answer for his failed attempt he had to go and pretend you were still a task to him. Then you came to the fae realm and the Fire Prince came up with a new plot. With both of you being from Royal houses and having strong sparks the chances were good to conceive the heir. My brother is misunderstood, I know my story sounds fanciful but it is true. The Earth Clan would welcome the alliance between our houses and embrace you as a sister. The Fire Clan want to diminish the Sky Clan's hold over the realm and if they had the heir they could use you both to kill Niall. If Fagan gets his hands on you, you will be bred like a brood mare and if you have a daughter so will she, if you have a son he will be inducted in the Fire ways and will be lost to you. I do not wish this fate on my Niece or Nephew, so I come here to warn you."

Eithne's words rang true, but Sookie didn't really know what she should do with them. Niall needed to be contacted and she needed protection from the fae until the threat of the Fire Prince Fagan could be eliminated. The golden thread of her bond to Eric throbbed; reminding her she had a protector already. "I can take care of myself, I am not feeble and I will protect us both from the fate you fear." Sookie stroked her belly, "I am grateful for the warning. I shall contact Niall and let him know of the threat from the Fire Clan. If nothing else, I joined with your brother knowing he was of the Earth regardless of who I thought he was. I offer my aid to your house and embrace you as a sister." Stepping forward she hugged Eithne as much as her belly would allow. "Now you best get back and protect your Uncle, he too is under threat from the Fire Clan and I need to see to my own protection."

Eithne smiled and nodded, "_Deirfiúr cuirimid fáilte roimh duit. Na Cruinne Buaileann Spéir agus tá sé aontaithe_." [Sister we welcome you. Earth meets Sky and is united.] Then she was gone, leaving Sookie alone in the woods again. She quickly walked back to the house; she had to tell Amy what had happened and contact her Grandfather.

After Amy had chastised her for walking alone, Sookie unblocked herself from her kin. She didn't have to wait long for Claudine to appear. She rushed to Sookie and hugged her hard, sobbing into her hair. "We have been so worried about you. Please don't do anything like that ever again."

Pulling back from her embrace Sookie smiled at her cousin. "I'm sorry Claudine, I wasn't safe in the realm and it appears I'm not safe here either. Eithne from the Earth Clan found me not half an hour ago. It was her brother Preston that fathered my baby and after she told me what happened I honoured the joining between Clans. You best let Niall know, Fagan is plotting against him."

Claudine was shocked that she would still honour the joining, "We already know the Earth Clan was a diversion. I still can't believe you would honour the union though, you are well within your rights to revoke any commitment to them."

Sookie sat on the edge of the sofa, her legs were tired and her back ached. "I could have but it would not change that I joined with an Earth Faery. _Na Cruinne Buaileann Spéir agus tá sé aontaithe._ I'm sorry Claudine but I need to sleep, this baby is taking its toll on my body. Please tell Grandfather I'm fine and I hope you will come and keep me company if he can spare you."

"Of course Susannah, come on let's get you to bed." Claudine helped her up off the sofa, wrapping her arm around her. They slowly made their way to Sookie's room where Claudine helped her get changed and settled into bed. With a kiss to her forehead Claudine was gone and Sookie was asleep.

* * *

Sookie was in large room, the walls were devoid of decoration and there was a large table that had been pushed to one side leaving a large space free in the centre. She looked around her for anything familiar and her eyes fell on Eric. He was stood by the window looking out into the night. Dressed in an impeccable dark grey suit, his hair was braided and his hands were clasped behind his back. He was waiting for something; maybe he was waiting for her. She approached him quickly calling his name, "Eric?" He did not turn or register her presence. Feeling a little braver she reached out to touch him and her hand met a barrier of some kind. It was physically impossible for her to touch him. He didn't hear her either, she decided she must be dreaming and walked over to the table. Backing up against it she heaved herself up to sit and waited to see what would happen next.

The noise of a scuffle reached her ears dragging her focus away from Eric and over to the door at the far end of the room. It flew open and a man was dragged in by two vampires who unceremoniously dumped the man in the centre of the room. "Leave us." Eric ordered, still looking out of the window. He turned only when the door closed behind them.

Approaching the broken form of the man on the floor Eric gave him a small kick. "Get up dog and tell me why?"

The man groaned and rose slowly, only then did Sookie recognise him. It was Sam! But why on earth would Eric have Sam brought before him? "I'm an assassin and a spy, what more is there to say?" He coughed up a small amount of blood.

"That doesn't tell me why? Why her, why Sookie?" Eric's voice was eerily calm.

"I'm good at what I do." Sam shrugged, "I get told to infiltrate and gather information; I get paid well."

Eric slapped him harm knocking him sideways. "Tell me who you were working for before De Castro?"

Sam laughed before spitting blood on the floor, "Anyone, and everyone. What does it matter? I sell secrets to the highest bidder, André was a high bidder, so was Freyda and De Castro. Who doesn't want their own telepath? A bit of faery blood on the side. She was far too naive to trust so blindly those around her, how could I resist?"

Sookie was getting angry, she wanted to be the one asking questions. Her rage boiled causing her to glow brightly. She released an energy ball that hit him square in the chest. His eyes glazed over as he fell backwards with the force of it. Eric's head whipped round to see why the shifter had fallen without being hit. He thought he saw a ghost of a shadow by the table but could not sense any being there. He turned back around and focused on the shifter. "Tell me everything?"

Eric was surprised when Sam began blabbing his life story; meanwhile Sookie had gained some control over her anger and grinned broadly, proud that she had managed to compel him into telling the truth. She was coming to the conclusion this wasn't quite a dream. Eric had certainly noticed something when she threw the energy ball. Not being able to stifle her curiosity any longer she walked over to them and tried to reach for Eric again. The barrier was still there, she snapped her fingers impatiently while she thought of how to communicate with Eric. Then it came to her; the bond, the beautiful golden thread between them. Focusing on it carefully, Sookie stroked it and watched him like a hawk for a reaction. His hand twitched so she tugged at it gently. Eric whipped his head round again; his glacial blue eyes pierced the space she occupied. Feeling very bold now Sookie whispered his name, a ghost of a smile graced his lips before he turned his attention back to the grovelling shifter. _'Are you there my Sookie?'_ His voice resonated though her head. She mentally tugged and sent _'Yes Eric I'm here,_' unsure if the connection would work both ways. She felt the tug returned and smiled brightly though he could not see it. Refocusing her attention on what Sam was confessing she needed to know the full extent of his betrayal, she could speak to Eric later.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update RL has just been mad and I've had no time to do much of anything. Thanks as always to those of you who fav'd, alerted or reviewed, you guys are great. **

* * *

_**Now, here, you see, it takes all the running you can do, to keep in the same place. If you want to get somewhere else, you must run at least twice as fast as that**_

Eric was back in the unsettling dream like state again. Floating and warm, with the steady thump, thump of a heartbeat surrounding him, he was still no nearer to understanding where he was or why he was even dreaming in the first place. Having no one to confide in about these odd experiences, he had simply resigned himself to see where they would go. It didn't take long for the steady beat to sooth him and allow his mind to wander. The topic of choice this time was Sookie and his mystifying connection to her. After Dr Ludwig had told him of the magical bond between them he spent hours poring over ancient tomes looking for the slightest hint or clue of what it all meant. So far the search had been fruitless; from what little he had to go on he had formed what he thought was a fairly solid theory as to what happened to them and how his opinion of her had turned around since the initial blood bond was broken. If he was right his blood had interacted with Sookie's fae heritage in an unexpected way, similar to how humans reacted to vampire blood. His blood enthralled him to her, but the various interactions between them had left an underlying attraction; which once the blood burned away was allowed to flourish. The initial separation from the blood bond caused him to lash out and as soon as the effects were out of his system the magic bond kicked in and reignited his feelings. The more he thought about it, the more he suspected his theory was correct and when he next got hold of the cranky elf he would get her opinion on it.

"Eric?" The quiet whisper broke through his reflective pondering. It was Sookie her timid little whisper made him smile with happiness.

"Yes Lover I am here." He purred.

Sookie snorted before she asked, "I would have thought you'd be asleep, it's two in the afternoon."

"I think it has something to do with our connection. Has Dr Ludwig explained it to you yet?" He hoped she had as it was the last thing he wanted to have to do. Explaining things to Sookie wasn't always the easiest thing; her stubborn nature seemed to get in the way an awful lot.

"Of course she did! I've been playing with it, haven't you?" Sookie giggled. "It's very pretty."

Eric was dumbfounded, he hadn't really thought to 'play' and after the stink she had made over the blood bond she seemed pretty happy to have a mystical connection to him. Her acceptance unnerved him. "I've not really had the chance to experiment. Why do you think it's pretty? Does it have a corporal form in your mind?"

"A golden thread; well I call it a thread but I guess it's more of a cord." He felt a tug within his mind and easily located the connection. "Did you feel that? I gave you a mental tug."

"Yes I felt it; I wouldn't call it golden though it's more of a periwinkle blue." Eric quickly gave the cord a sharp tug and chuckled when Sookie gasped from the sensation. "I'll make time to have a play with it as soon as I can."

"I'll have to keep my guard up if you can tug at me day and night." Sookie huffed. There was a short pause before she spoke again, "Eric… Congratulations on being crowned king, it should have happened a long time ago. You weren't meant to stay middle management forever."

Her words confused him, she was acting very strangely. Where was the indignant Sookie he knew? The girl who whined and complained, referring to vampire politics as 'Vampire Shit' seemed to be no more. He couldn't help himself he had to ask, "Sookie can I ask you something and not have you take it the wrong way?"

She hummed, "I'll try, but it depends what you're gonna ask."

"Why are you being so agreeable? You're not acting like you usually do." Eric braced himself to be berated by the feisty telepath.

"Well it's kinda hard to be full of piss and vinegar when you're growing a baby." Her answer caught him completely off guard causing him to stutter for the first time in centuries.

"Yyyour… who… how… huh?" Speechless she had definitely flummoxed him. Sookie giggled quietly while he tried to form a more coherent sentence and ask again.

"Are you mated now?" He tried hard to keep the bubbling fear out of his voice. If Sookie was mated to a Fae male, he had no chance of having her back in his life. A mated union was unbreakable. The growing silence between them did nothing to ease his anxiety, he decided to press her on the matter, and he wasn't sure how long the connection would last. "Sookie… are you?"

Finally she sighed, "It's complicated."

Frustration quickly overshadowed his earlier anxiety, "How is it complicated? You're either mated or you're not. There is no in-between with the Fae Sookie!"

Ever so slowly images began to trickle into his mind, the flow increased until finally the last few weeks of Sookie's life streamed from her mind to his. Finally he understood that she had been taken advantage of again. How her spirit hadn't been crushed by this point he could fathom, all he did know was she was going to need protection.

"Sookie… Please let me protect you? At least while you're still in this realm you're going to need all the help you can get if the clans are plotting again."

He could feel the sadness seeping through the bond between them, before it began to fade. "Sookie don't go! Sookie please let me protect you both?"

Just before the connection severed he heard a faint whisper, "Is ea Eric, is féidir leat a chosaint chugainn." [Yes Eric, you can protect us.] Thankfully he knew enough of the fae language to pick out yes, the rest was lost on him but he didn't care he had her consent. Now all he needed was to find her location and bring her to his side so he could protect her fully. Unfortunately whatever magic that had roused him during the day was fading fast, now the connection was broken he barely got to finish his thought then all Eric knew then was darkness.

* * *

When Claudine returned to the house, Sookie was laid out on the sofa sound asleep. The sight of her charge so peaceful and heavy with child made her so happy, only the circumstances caused her sadness. As Sookie began to stir she focused her mind back to her current mission the Prince had tasked her with, starting Sookie's spark training. The girl had shown a surprising amount of skill considering her lack of training. The raw power was certainly there to be moulded; she just hoped the strain wouldn't take its toll while she was carrying the heir.

As Sookie opened her eyes Claudine greeted her with a broad grin. "Hello sleepy head. I'm back to start your training, I hope you're ready for a work out."

Sookie swept the hair from her eyes and groaned, "Claudine! I'm not sure I have much energy for this. I'm pretty wiped out."

Claudine chuckled as she reached down to give Sookie a hand getting upright. "I promise I'll take it easy on you. Dr Ludwig said you've been practicing your meditation so we should be able to start on the more practical side of things."

Once they were outside Claudine set up a few targets and arranged a couple of other things off to the side that Sookie couldn't see properly to identify them. It didn't take long for Claudine to be surprised at the amount of skill Sookie possessed. She knew the girl had raw power and thought it would take some time for her to hone her skills in using it. But everything she had her try so far had come to Sookie easily. Her light blasts were particularly vicious, the various targets that she had set up were smouldering piles of ash and her accuracy in teleporting was second to none. Claudine was beginning to think all she had to do with Sookie was tell her what was possible the usual training regimes seemed redundant. After trying everything Claudine could think of she took her leave and Sookie went back inside to eat. Surprisingly she didn't feel too drained from all the magic she had done but it was best to be cautious and make sure she looked after herself and the baby.

Amy had left for work hours earlier and was due home within the hour, so Sookie spent the time before her friend came home pottering around the house with a cloth wiping down surfaces and dusting knick knacks. Gran would roll over in her grave if she didn't do something to earn her keep. A faint scratching sound outside grabbed her attention and she wandered over to the window to see where it was coming from. The yard was clear so she cast her mental net out over the surrounding area to try and catch any intruders. A strange blip was to the left for a second before it disappeared but the noise continued and she sensed nothing else out there. Cautiously she opened the door and peeked out. Everything went quiet for a split second before someone grabbed her and dragged her out of the house. Her first instinct was to scream but that was short lived as a hand quickly covered her mouth to stifle the noise. Her assailant dragged her beyond the wards threshold and out into the yard before they teleported away.

Somewhere in the dark Eric's eyes flew open, he could hear Sookie screaming in his mind and he knew something had happened to her. Fighting against the pull of the sun, he sprang from the bed and began to dress. He would need to be prepared for anything once the sun set and he could begin to track her. Once dressed, he pressed his hand to the palm reader on the wall by his closet door and with a soft click the wall slid open revealing an array of weaponry. There were guns, swords, battle axes, daggers in silver, iron and steel. It was an impressive collection which Eric was rather proud of; he'd fought with all of them at some point in his life. His strategic mind went into overdrive as he weighed his options about possible adversaries and finally decided on a small selection of both Iron and silver weapons. He carefully concealed the smaller pieces in his clothing and strapped a large sword on his back. As soon as he was armed he paced his safe room while he scrutinised the pulsing thread that tied him to the telepath. It dimmed slightly for a moment or two before coming back to its normal strength. He assumed she must have been teleported somewhere as the mental screams continued to pulse through the cord between them for a few minutes before the screams died down only to be replaced by whispering.

'_Eric I don't know if you can hear me but we've been taken from Amy's house and teleported somewhere in the Bayou to the west. He's alone and appears unarmed, but I think he's lost his mind. He's rambling to himself and he doesn't look so good, like he's been tortured or something. I'll keep him talking as long as I can or I'll have to improvise if he tries anything. He's cast some sort of ward so I can't teleport out.'_

Although she had given him some much needed information, she never said who had actually taken her. As frustrating as that was, he at least knew it was a fairy so he quickly swapped out his silver weapons for steel. No sense in taking something that could be used against him if it wasn't needed.

The minutes ticked by and he tried to calm his mind enough to focus, who should he contact? The Prince? Ludwig? Pam? He pulled his phone out and began contacting the day walkers he could and finally leaving a message for Pam informing her what had happened, it was likely he wouldn't be in contact while he was tracking and he didn't want her to panic if she felt him fighting. The second the sun fell below the horizon, he was out of the door and up in the air heading west. Doubling his speed when he felt Sookie's rising panic.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this one took me ages to find a good stopping point and I played with it a few times, so hopefully it will be relatively ok. Thanks to those of you who review, fav and alert. You guys are great! **_

_**As always any familiar characters belong to Charlaine Harris and not me unfortuantely. Enjoy...**_

* * *

_**Who am I then? Tell me that first, and then, if I like being that person, I'll come up; if not, I'll stay down here till I'm someone else**_

Deep in the bowels of the dungeon Preston sat crouched against the wall, keeping his body as far away from the mental bars as he possibly could. Although they were not iron which could not be brought into the Fae Realm, scientists had created a metal alloy that synthesised the deadliness of iron to the Fae but could be created in the realm and handled easily until it was treated with a special compound. The bars at the front of his cell were made of the alloy and he was determined to avoid contact with it as much as possible. It was bad enough he was bound with rope to the wall outside of his cell, the guards would torment him by pulling on it. Dragging him closer to the bars hoping to catch him off balance so he would fall on to the deadly metal. They had yet to succeed with their little game and the fact that he was needed alive for Fagan's plan was of little comfort to him in his wretched state. He knew he would have to find his own way out of this. His kin would not be able to rescue him from his captors; he had betrayed his Prince and Clan for a chance at seeing the little hybrid again. His infatuation had lead him here and he was determined that it would not be the end of him. He could hear the guards laughing on their way down to his cell, coming to torment him so more. A rough plan came together in his mind and he quickly gathered his strength and cleared his mind to be able to focus on the task at hand.

"Here he is the silly little Earth Pup Clan traitor. We should finish you off now; your Clan will never take back a traitor you know." The tallest of the guards taunted him leering just past the bars.

Preston held his tongue, he had to time it just right or he would be done for.

"Come on little Earth Pup, aren't you going to answer us?" The tallest guard prompted.

"Yes I think he does want us to kill him so his Prince doesn't rip him apart for betraying him." The second guard jeered as he picked up the rope preparing to pull it. The tallest guard stood behind him and picked up the rope pulling it taught and giving it an experimental tug.

"Let's see if you can stop hitting them this time." The second guard laughed.

The next few seconds happened in a blur. Just as they were about to pull on the rope, Preston morphed into a great bear startling the two guards and making it easy to yank them into the bars. As soon as their flesh met the metal it burned them like acid and within moments their bodies were in pieces and flaking away. Dust covered the floor, but their protective gloves were still intact. Quickly shifting back, Preston grabbed the nearest glove and put it on. Now his hand was protected he could easily open the door to his cell. Why would it be locked when the prisoner couldn't touch the metal? _'Their ignorance, my gain'_ he thought as he kicked a clump of dust out of his way. _'Now all I have to do is make my way back to Sookie and our child.'_ With fresh determination he picked up his pace and stealthily made his way out of the Fire Prince's castle and back to the safety of the Earth Clan's lands. He just needed to prepare the cottage for them before he could finally bring them both home.

_**The Fire Prince's throne room….**_

Prince Fagan was pacing in front of his throne; it was a nervous tick he had acquired over the years. But it helped him to clear his mind while he was plotting and it was easy for his subjects to know not to disturb him, so he never bothered to reign in his urge to pace. The current conundrum he was working on was quickly spinning out of his control and try as he might to manipulate and twist the situation he could not get it back within his grasp. He needed to act soon or all his plans would be for nought. He needed to find the girl! She was the lynchpin of his plan and without her nothing else could be put into motion. Where ever Niall had hidden the girl it was clearly not in this realm, his spies hadn't had any luck in finding her in the Earthly realm either. He needed a way to track her and the only way to do that is through kin. The blood link between kin outweighed any protection wards or spells but how he was going to find an ally within the Air Clan he had no idea.

He paced relentlessly for another hour, turning over every facet of his plan in his mind and how he was going to get his hands on an Air Fairy. When out of the blue it hit him, he didn't need an Air fairy. The Earth traitor he had in the dungeon could track the girl. How he hadn't seen it before he didn't know.

His pacing stopped and he called to the nearest guard, "Get me the traitor immediately." He settled back on to his throne to await his prisoner. He couldn't help the wide grin spread across his face; he loved it when a plan came together.

Several minutes later the guard entered the room from a side door, his face was grim as he scurried across the room, bowing low before the Prince before he spoke. "Your Highness, I regret to inform you that the prisoner has escaped. Somehow he killed his guards and got out of his cell. I have the called every soldier in the garrison and they have begun the search for him." He grimaced out the last words, hoping it would be enough that he would keep his head. The Prince had a fowl temper and not many lived after they had delivered bad news.

The prince was silent for several seconds as he seethed with anger. His whole plan rested on not only finding the girl but also presenting the Traitor to Niall to broker an alliance. Without either his plans were ruined and he would have to attack the Air Clan outright. Such a messy and uncouth way to do it, he sighed internally before quickly putting together a simple invasion plan. He was a great strategist after all. He addressed the quivering guard in front of him. "Call the garrison back; we will need every last one of them if we are to be victorious in our attack on the Air Clan."

_**Sookie**_

Twilight in the Bayou was not the safest place to be. Years ago Sookie remembered hearing about a little girl that had gotten lost in the swamp land not far from New Orleans. She had only been missing for a couple of hours but when they found her body it was already partially eaten. Trying hard to repress the shiver that ran through her body at the thought of being out here, she refocused on the problem at hand. She had a baby to protect and luckily she had the upper hand in this situation, Preston didn't know she had been honing her skills with Claudine; she was a pretty good shot with her 'Solas' and she knew she could summon objects easily as long as she owned them. She let her body slump against a tree in an effort to conserve energy and appear weaker than she was. "Preston, why did you take me?" she asked cautiously.

The once handsome fairy paced erratically in front of her, trying to find the words to explain it all to her. He knew nothing of his sister speaking to Sookie and already explaining what had happened.

"I came to take you home my love, back to the realm." He stopped when he caught the confused expression on her face. "Forgive me; I forget you do not know what I have done. You already know I can change my shape from the last time I came to you, well I had taken the shape of Lord Connor when we met again in the Fae Realm. It was me you fell in love with and it was our love that created a child; you have our baby growing in your womb." He reached out to stroke her swollen belly and Sookie had to fight her instincts to shy away from his touch.

Clearly he was out of his ever loving mind if he thought she would go anywhere with him after he had tricked her and kidnapped her. Taking a deep cleansing breath she cautiously reached out her hand and let it rest on top of his, she needed to keep him placid until help came. His head snapped up so he could meet her gaze. A broad smile graced his face and she offered him a weak smile in return.

Gathering up her remaining strength she spoke softly to him, "I don't think I have the strength to make it back to the Fae Realm. We'll have to wait a while; you wouldn't want to hurt the baby would you?"

He shook his head, "Of course not; I only want to protect and care for you, both of you."

An animal shriek cut through their conversation and Preston immediately stood and took up a protective stance, scanning his surroundings for any possible threats. It was getting darker now the night was nearly fully upon them and the golden thread that connected Sookie to her Vampire was vibrating red with anger. She knew he was on his way and she stroked her end in an effort to calm their connection. It would do no good if Eric got here and killed Preston before they got any answers. Hoping time was on her side she starting asking Preston questions trying to glean any information she could from his mind and answers.

"Why did you do it Preston?" She asked, keeping her voice as calm and soothing as she could manage.

Preston looked deep into her eyes while he replied, "Because since the first time I met you, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I had to have you, love you; have you love me and when the circumstances presented themselves, I couldn't help myself. Then you fell in love with me and spoke the words uniting our clans so our baby could be conceived. I couldn't be happier to be a father and to know that we have created the heir to the Realm. I am so filled with joy I cannot express it. I'm going to take you home and care for you both. I have a little cottage hidden deep within the Earth Lands and I can't wait to show it to you."

His words scared her a bit; he was clearly passionate about his love for her but Sookie was no longer blinded by love and his thoughts blasted her mind, _'Must get her home, I can protect her there…can't protect her here, too many enemies… The Fire Prince could find us and then all will be lost… Won't be able to get away from him a second time… Once she's back in the realm we can live together like we promised each other, raise our child… Make more beautiful children… she looks stunning with child… Mmmm can't wait for her to give birth then we can start again and again, a continuous cycle of pregnancies… keep her looking scrumptious…'_

With that last thought she shut out his thoughts with all her might before she vomited. She saw it all, pregnancy after pregnancy, a hoard of children neglected while he kept her in his bed round and ripe. Sookie repressed the shudder that was threatening to ripple through her body as she came to the conclusion that Preston would have to die. Hoping she wouldn't force him into acting too rashly, she needed to get more information out of him and fast.

Keeping her voice light and soothing she asked her first question, "What bargain did you make with the Fire Prince?"

Preston looked at her confused for a second, "I only negotiated a way to get back into your life, and he told me nothing of his plans. I wasn't prepared for him to imprison me; it was only after a few days I began to understand the true extent of his ambitions."

"What does he want? To overthrow my Grandfather? He would be hard pressed to accomplish that, the Air Clan are formidable fighters." She scoffed at the thought of any of the other Clans overthrowing her mighty Clan. Then she had to suppress a giggle when she actually thought about what she had said. She was certainly turning into a true Air Fairy if she rose so fervently to their defence.

Preston's eyes narrowed at her words, "He does indeed want to rule the Realm. If he can get his hands on you he will steal our baby and raise it as his own, he will twist and warp the child until he has full control of the Realm. I don't want that to happen so I am going to hide you and keep you safe."

His thoughts battered at her shields, they were crazed now she had in avertedly riled him up. He was reaching for her, but his intent was clear to her. He was taking her now regardless of any rest she still needed. Without much thought Sookie called one of her large kitchen knives into her hand as he made contact with her arm. Quick as a flash she stabbed him in the stomach and he promptly fell on her covering her in blood. His eyes wildly searched hers, silently asking why. After a moment thought the light in them faded and he began to flake into dust. She had never been more grateful for her High School science class, _Stainless steel was practically all iron_.

A small thud came from the left but she didn't pay it any attention. Something inside of her ached at the loss of this man. Sure he had betrayed her and planned a pretty sick and twisted version of a Happily Ever After, but his man had created life with her and both she and the baby could feel the loss of him. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks as she whispered softly into the wind, _"__I láthair na huaire is cosúil aon rud a bheith in ann cabhrú leis an caillteanas is dóigh liom. Is féidir aon rud áit a thógáil. Tá mo chroí briste agus mo spiorad gol Ach tá dóchas sa dorchadas, a thaistealaíonn sé sábháilte go dtí an flaithis agus aimsíonn síocháin laistigh.__"_ [At the moment nothing seems to be able help the loss I feel. Nothing can replace him. My heart is broken and my spirit mourns. But there is hope in the darkness, that he travels safely to the Summerlands and finds peace within.]

So lost in thought and grief, she barely registered her name being called softly. Coming back to herself slightly she realised Eric was sat in front of her, his hands cradling her face carefully brushing away the stray tears that she couldn't seem to stop from falling.

"_T__háinig tú__."_ [You came.] Her voice was flat and her eyes were devoid of emotion before she succumbed back into the void like state she had taken. The lack of emotion Eric felt from their connection was troubling; Sookie was obviously filled with grief but all he could feel was a low hum across the thread they shared. It had taken him a good half hour to get even that much of a response from her and although she was speaking another language at least she acknowledged him. Well at least he thought that was what she said; not being fluent in _Sidhe _was going to be trouble for him if he couldn't shake her from her current state.

Speaking slowly so as not to startle her he began explaining what he was going to do. "Sookie, I need to take you back to Ludwig. I don't know if he hurt you but I can tell you're in shock. Let me take care of you… Please." He added for good measure.

He moved slowly picking her up bridal style and holding her tight against his chest before launching up into the sky. He flew quickly as she didn't seem to be aware of her surroundings and he was desperate to get her some help. About halfway through the flight he felt her back twinge slightly and her hand instinctually went to her belly where it glowed briefly before her arm slumped back to her side. He was more than anxious about her now and increasing his speed accordingly. It didn't take more than a few minutes before he could see the small doctor's house.

Landing softly at the bottom of the front steps, he leapt up them and kicked the door open calling out, "Ludwig I have Sookie invite me in."

The Elven doctor came into view down the back hallway, "Bring her in here Vampire," indicating to a room at the end of the hall.

"I don't know if he hurt her, she's covered in blood and fairy dust. I felt her disgust as she stabbed him but then I felt no more emotions from her. She spoke a few phrases of Sidhe but nothing that sounded familiar to me. She has been like this ever since, except when we were flying back. I felt her back twinge and she put her hand to her womb where it glowed for a moment." Eric knew he was rambling in his panic to get the help she so obviously needed. Panic was not something he was familiar with but today seemed to be the day he started feeling it. He was only just getting to grips with this strange bond between them and she had finally agreed to let him protect her. Being taken by surprise was not something he liked to be and his affection for the fairy hybrid had certainly blindsided him, he did not particularly want to think about losing her.

A faint pop out in the hallway had him taking up a protective stance in the doorway, fangs down, hands clawed.

"Back off Vampire, Sookie needs her kin right now." Claudine breezed past him into the room, instantly going to Sookie's side and holding her hand. After a few moments she looked at Dr Ludwig, her face filled with concern. The good doctor's face mirrored the other females and Eric knew something was not right.

"What's wrong with her? Did he hurt her?" he demanded.

The two females exchanged looks, seeming to silently communicate something between them before Ludwig voiced the words Eric dreaded to hear. "She is going into labour."

Eric stood dumbfounded in the doorway, his mouth opened once or twice before he found the right words, "It's too early for that isn't it?"

"Yes and no. For a human, yes it would be too early and the child would not make it. For a Fairy, it really depends on when the child is cooked so to speak. It can vary from child to child. This being the Heir to the Realm and a highly magical being, it could very well be perfectly ready to be born. We potentially have three problems; one she needs to get back to the Fae Realm to give birth. Two we're not sure how much human is left in her and if that will affect anything and three we aren't sure the trauma of losing her mate hasn't brought things along either. It has been so long since there was an actual heir to the Realm born we just don't know enough to make the call either way." Ludwig shrugged her shoulders and Eric began to pace, he never did well as a human waiting for Aude to give birth and to be told in not so many words it could be dangerous for Sookie too; even with modern medicine, he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

Shaking himself mentally he pushed aside his fears and practical Eric came to the fore, "Can she make the crossing safely?"

Ludwig nodded, "If we can stabilise her now, yes she can make it across. We need to alert the Prince of our arrival." And with that she busied herself preparing Sookie for the trip back to the Fae Realm. Claudine got out her cell phone and notified the Prince to their pending arrival and to get Sookie's chambers prepared.

Eric went back to pacing just outside the door, close enough if he was needed but far enough not to be underfoot. He stopped mid stride when a voice called out in his mind, "_Eric?_" it was Sookie.

"_Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?_" he replied.

"_No he didn't hurt us, we are in trouble though aren't we?"_ Her mental voice was weak, reflecting her psychical state.

"_Yes the baby is coming, Ludwig is trying to stabilise you so you can cross over to the Realm."_ His words were soft hoping they wouldn't cause any unnecessary stress.

Sookie sighed, _"I kinda hoped that wasn't the case but I knew it was happening. No use getting worked up about it now I suppose, doesn't make it any less scary or me any more ready for this."_ She paused, her voice became timid, _"I wish you could be there with me."_

"_I wish I could too, but vampires cannot cross over."_ He stroked the beautiful thread between them in an effort to comfort her.

They were both quiet for a few moments before Sookie broke the silence. _"Eric can you tell Ludwig it will be alright, there won't be any surprises. She's pretty excited to be born actually."_ She chuckled.

"It's a girl?" Eric blurted out in surprise causing Ludwig and Claudine to stop what they were doing to stare at the vampire. Ludwig raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Sookie said not to worry there won't be any surprises and the baby is excited to be born." He said schooling his features back to his usual stoic expression, although he could hear Sookie's mental laughter ringing through his head.

Giving him a stern look she said, "Well regardless of your assessment we are ready to leave." And with that both Ludwig and Claudine laid their hands on Sookie's forearms and chanted softly before they popped back to the Fae Realm, leaving Eric alone in the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter, my muse left me part way through and only stuck around till I finished it before taking off again. I've got no idea how long it's going to take me to get the next one going or when I'll get it finished but I'll do my best. **

**I love to hear what you think of my story and take every review and criticism on board, but if I could address the Guest Reviewer from the other day. I would of PM'd you if you had logged in but I'll have to address your issues here. **

**First can I just point out the story summary to you, it clearly states that this is a Sookie fairy story. Second Eric is suffering for being cruel to Sookie and being seperated from her. I'm sorry if I haven't made it clear in my writing but I took it as a given that Eric never wanted to be King and he was forced into it because of Sookie and it's not exactly been plain sailing for him while she has been in the Fae Realm. Third I can't quite see how I've turned Sookie into a retarded whore? I have written Sookie like I have for a reason, I can't stand the narrow minded stubborn mule Sookie. SHe grates on my last nerve and I want to choke the life out of her but that's just me. As for Eric being a useless abandoning asshole well after the blood bond was burned out of him he was kind of like a wounded animal and we all know they lash out and attack anyone who gets near them when they are that vunerable. He was running on instincts and it wasn't until he found out the truth that his point of view changed as he began to understand the complex connection between them. Hope that clears up any confusion you had, your entitled to your opinion but can I just make a final comment, if you don't like my story or where I take these characters then don't read it. It's that simple.**

**All the familiar character belong to Charlaine Harris I'm just borrowing them, I promise _I'll given them back._**

* * *

**_But then, shall I never get any older than I am now? That'll be a comfort_**

Sookie was still unconscious as they arrived in the realm. Ludwig was not happy about that fact, but nothing she did would bring the girl out of the coma like state. They bustled about preparing everything they could for the imminent arrival of the child. Only going off what the Vampire had told them before they left. Ludwig briefly wondered if they could contact the Vampire and get him to relay information for them but was quickly pulled out of her musing when Sookie's started to faintly glow.

While the Elven doctor and her assistants bustled around her, Sookie was once again in the presence of her Grandmother. They were in her favourite spot in the garden where they had first spoken. Sat comfortably on the warm grass under a shady tree, Sookie reclined against the trunk stroking her belly slowly. She knew this conversation was going to be difficult and the repetitious movement gave her comfort. Taking a deep breath she turned to her Grandmother and demanded she be told everything. Adele smiled warmly as she explained how Sookie was very special; the Gods of old had chosen her out of all those who were descended from them to be the mother of the Fae Realm. To guide her child in the ways of being a true leader of their people and ruling until they came of age. They had implanted a deep reserve of magic within her spark that would help her protect both her and the child and now was the time for it to be unlocked and the knowledge of what it could do be passed on to her. The more Adele spoke of her destiny the easier it was for Sookie to listen and understand, finally she gave her Granddaughters hand a quick squeeze before she disappeared and left Sookie alone once more.

Sookie's skin had been glowing for a while, but as nothing else seemed to come of it Ludwig carried on with her work and before long the baby was crowning. Mystified as she was about how Sookie was progressing through her labour without any complications even though she was unconscious, she hadn't even needed to intervene in any way and the room had remained calm and peaceful. Three pushes later the baby had been born; Ludwig quickly cut the cord and placed her on Sookie's chest. The instant she had let go of the infant the glow from Sookie's skin intensified and expanded into a shield of iridescent energy. The room erupted into panic as they frantically tried to get to Sookie and the baby. The shield turned opaque just before battle horns sounded calling the warriors to arms. The shouts of the perimeter guards could be heard in the room, the Fire Clan were attacking. The reason for the energy shield was obvious now. It was protecting the Heir and her mother, all the Fae who were attending the birth rushed from the room to the oncoming battle leaving Ludwig to watch over the pair.

Inside the shield Sookie became conscious once more; her hands flew instantly to the small baby snuggled on her chest. Looking down she took in every detail of her daughter; the delicate points on her ears, the cutest button nose she'd ever seen and the big green eyes studying her right back. _"__Dia duit ann ceann beag. Do chuid sin álainn an-, bhíonn tú ag dul a bhriseadh a lán de na gcroí nuair do níos sine.__"_ [Hello there little one. You're so very beautiful; you're going to break a lot of hearts when you're older.] Sensing the need in her daughter she settled them both into the pillows and pulled her dress down to allow her child to feed. Relaxing into the strange new sensation Sookie's mind drifted towards the on-going battle outside, she saw everything in her mind's eye from above. The adrenaline, the anger, the fear and determination driving each and every warrior in the battle. She saw the approaching army of the Earth Clan ready to fight alongside them and she saw her Grandfather take the head of the Fire Prince in a swift swing of his sword. Although some of the Fire warriors fled when their leader died a good many continued to fight. The senseless waste of life spurred her into action, "I'm sorry sweetie we're going to have to cut this short, Momma needs to end this madness." She spoke softly to her little girl, stroking the tiny blond curls on her head. Sookie delved deep inside herself for the necessary magic to put an end to the fighting. The shield around Sookie and the baby shone blindingly before it expanded slowly engulfing the surrounding castle and the battle raging within. It passed over the Air Clan warriors with ease but the Fire warriors that still fought on turned to dust upon contact with the barrier.

As the dust settled the remaining warriors came back to their senses and took in the scene around them. Confusion rippled through the crowd; first at what had happened and how they had been spared by the energy that ripped through the castle, followed by complete silence as they were awed by the sight of Sookie as she walked through the castle towards the gates. Her hair was flowing around her as if it was under water and the air surrounding her crackled with energy; the sense of strong magic and unyielding power flowed from her and the infant in her arms. She passed them all without a word, her eyes dark with anger and grief at the amount of dust on the ground from those that had fallen. Their spirits calling out to her from the Summerlands, but she continued on her way determined to grieve for them all and reminding herself now was not the time she had a job to do first. Walking unhindered passed the last group of warriors at the castle gate; she headed straight for the approaching horde.

Standing at the head of the Earth Clan army was none other than Lord Connor Talún. His long dark hair braided down his back; he stood mesmerised by the woman approaching him. His initial thought was that she was descended from the Gods of old, as the notion crossed his mind symbols of power flashed across her bare arms in response to it. Designs of intricately entwined vines and Runes rolled across the surface of her skin in a vivid blue hue, shining brightly before dispersing into the crackling air surrounding her. Coming to a stop a short distance away from the man that some part of her had feelings for was strange. She knew it had been Preston in Connor's form but she had fallen in love with this man even though they had never met. Pushing back her confusion she squared her shoulders and spoke.

"_Tá onóir tú ár Clans Aontas ag teacht inár uair an chloig de riachtanas. Táimid buíoch as do chúnamh ach ní bheidh muid a shealbhú tú go dtí an aontas a rinneadh le ceann eile de do theach. Beidh an rogha mise má leanann sé agus ní bheadh aon toil tinn a bheith ar siúl i gcoinne tú, agus mise__"_ [You have honoured our Clans Union by coming in our hour of need. We are grateful for your assistance but we will not hold you to the union made with another of your house. The choice shall be yours if it continues and no ill will would be held against you and yours.] Her voice was strong and she was grateful for that, it would not do for her voice to waiver while she was asserting her new role.

She paused letting the words sink in, silently evaluating his thoughts and calculating how best to continue. His thoughts surprised her in their gentleness, he was in awe of her and thought her more beautiful than he imagined. He wished he had actually met her months ago when his Uncle had suggested attending the Air Prince's court. He had no intentions of letting their union lapse but before he could voice his opinion on the matter Sookie interrupted him.

"_Más rud é go bhfuil do mian. Teacht beidh muid ag plé a dhéanamh ar na téarmaí nua an aontas idir Aeir agus Cruinne.__" _[If that is your wish; come, we will discuss the new terms of this union between Air and Earth.] And with that she turned back to the castle leaving a very stunned Earth Lord in her wake.

* * *

Having Sookie placate him before she left, Eric was at a bit of a loss on what to do with himself for a minute or two. Standing in the room his senses were filled with the scent of Sookie's blood, tears and an underlying Fae scent that should have driven him wild but it held no interest for him. He felt the dawn beginning to tug at his consciousness and without much thought he left the house heading back to the Palace, there was just enough time before the sun hit the horizon. All the while his mind was racing, going over and over the last conversation he had with Sookie and what it would mean for the future. Just before the sun took him for the day he let all those thoughts go, _what will be will be no point wishing for something that won't come to pass._

The next night was much like any other since his ascension to the throne; wake up, get dressed, feed and get to work sorting through the kingdoms many problems. It was times like these when he was knee deep in financial reports that he wished he was just a simple sheriff with just his little corner of the state to watch over. It was becoming a tiresome bore already and he'd only been at it for an hour. His child waltzed into his office carrying a sample board and some swatches of material breaking his train of thought. He couldn't help the frustrated growl that escaped him before he spat out, "What is it Pamela? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Pam gave him a fangy grin before presenting him with her 'mood board' for the remodel of the receiving room. "I've come to show you the mock ups for the next stage of the refurb."

Eric reached up to ruffle his hair before taking a look at his child's handiwork. He knew if he didn't look now she would only dog his every step until he did. After all these years together he knew her too well and the only way he would get any peace to get this awful job over with was to give her a few minutes of his time. "It looks nice; I like the colours, much more subtle than Victor's throwbacks from Sophie-Ann.

Giving a pleased but none committal 'hmmm', at his comment Pam put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok Eric? After Sookie left you've been pretty quiet."

Placing his hand over Pam's he gave it a light pat before answering her. "Yes I'm alright, the connection between us has dulled somewhat it is taking some time to get used to it."

"Good, perhaps now you can concentrate on your job and sort this bloody mess out. The kingdom needs you right now so get your head out of your butt and get on with it." Eric couldn't help but laugh at his child pep talk.

"Your right Pam, I have been remiss in my duties." He grabbed her hand pulling her down into his lap, both of them laughing at his playfulness. Once their laughter subsided Pam wrapped her arms around her master, snuggling her face into his neck. Although their relationship was not often this physical she could feel the ache inside him. "Thank you child, you're exactly what I needed. Now get your butt off me and help me with this paperwork. I have no idea what is going to happen in the near future and I'd like the kingdom to be in the strongest position possible when the shit hits the fan."

Pam wiggled herself down between Eric's legs to share his chair, "Let's get going shall we, I'd prefer to get back to the remodel sooner rather than later." And with that they both turned their attention to the piles of documents and spread sheets spread out on the desk in front of them. They spent the rest of the night joking and talking while they worked. Shortly before the dawn Eric was lying in his bed with his child beside him as Pam had decided to join him just like old times. She knew he needed the comfort of blood while he was still out of sorts and her presence was healing him from whatever it was that stole his concentration.


End file.
